


蓝眼恶魔

by zayden



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 007电影延伸文和合集，每篇都完结不同cp和警告会分开在每篇前标注，避雷请阅读notes和文前ft





	1. Chapter 1

Silva/Bond

如标题的5+1

—

 

 

 

五次Silva窃到一吻，一次他一无所获

1.

 

第一次是在他们的伦敦，就在泰晤士河旁的一家小小的印刷工厂里。

 

Bond被捆在椅子上，在他对面Silva仔细而下流的抚过他的大腿，他不得不承认这帧画面似乎在哪里也见过。

 

“你知道，”Silva的头保持着原本的角度，单单抬起眼皮看向Bond，嘴角露出一个心照不宣的微笑。“如果我想的话，我可以对你做很多事，Bond先生。”

 

Bond维持着自己的表情，挑起了一根眉毛，“如果你想的话。”他缓慢的重复了一遍，观察着Silva的面部肌肉和他的眼神是如何变化的。叫他失望的是他什么都没有读出来，而Silva只是这么瞧着他，对此Bond没有把任何懊恼放在脸上，但显然，同他一样敏锐的，MI6的前任特工依然察觉到了。Silva的手指顺着Bond半裸露的脖颈慢慢下滑，他的指头上覆着一层厚厚的老茧，但他的触碰却温柔且仔细。

 

“而现在，我想吻你。”Silva如此悄声宣布，然后便倏地凑近，他微笑的方式神秘而得意，在吐出最后一个单词时已经贴上了Bond的嘴唇。这个吻毫无强迫的意思，于是Bond告诉自己权当做一场求生演习，他垂下眼皮，在身后转动着手指，手腕处传来一阵阵火辣辣的刺痛告诉他时机就要到了。

 

Silva的舌尖仔细的勾勒着他的唇角，他看起来十足的投入，喉咙深处传来满足的叹息，Bond便松开下颚给予他想要的，Silva的口腔带着新鲜的血味儿以及金属的咸腥味道，Bond漫不经心的稍稍侧过头，装作专注的凝视着Silva的衣领上的一道皱褶。

 

十秒钟之后，Bond用刚刚恢复自由的手指头掐住对方的脖颈，把那根探进他喉咙深处的舌条给拔了出来。

 

“你瞧，如果我想的话，我同样可以对你做许多事，Silva先生，”MI6的现任金牌特工单手抹了把嘴，用刚刚绞过来的Valtro1998A1顶住Silva的额头。Bond的余光快速扫过那枪身，随即哼笑一声，“华而不实，就像你一样。”他说着将Silva身后的椅子一脚踹开，迫使对方双膝着地，他们此刻的姿势就像处决。

 

“确实如此。”Silva配合的跪倒在地上，他抬起双手，依然维持着那个微笑。Bond眨眨眼，决定那实在碍眼，与此同时他身后传来凌乱的脚步声，显然Silva的手下们都时刻关注着这边的情况。Bond不再犹豫，他快速的退后几步，Silva只是继续跪在原地，他抬起眼睛凝视着Bond，声音响亮，语气轻快，“期待下次再见，Bond先生。”

 

Bond转侧身体，他将枪口朝下调整姿势，一切整理完毕后他侧过头，漫不经心的朝那轻轻松松跪在体面的男人投去一个笑容，“或许。”他眨眨眼，说完便翻身跃出了窗口。

 

 

2.

 

 

第二次是在尼泊尔。他们挑的日子极好，正值三月的洒红节。他们在泼洒了染料的艳红屋顶对峙，衬合着街道上节奏轻快的音乐和节拍分明的鼓点而言他们的姿势倒更像是在共舞。

 

“我能吻你吗？”Silva礼貌的问，右手将一把伯莱塔韦尔特克顶上Bond的侧腰，枪型古旧而普通，是毫无特色的漆黑枪身，与Bond逐渐构架出的对于Silva的描述和品味并不相符。这或许不是他的枪，好极了，Bond漫步尽心的想着，当然，能到自己手里就更加好。

 

“最好不。”于是Bond同样礼貌的回答，附加一个毫无攻击力的微笑，与此同时幅度微小的转动着肩膀，他稍稍测过身体，Silva对此只是挑起眉毛。

 

于是Bond妥协的侧过头，“但是拿枪的人说话。”他抬起眼皮看着金发的男人，接着装模作样的叹了一口气，抬起一只手做出请的姿势。于是Silva微笑着凑上来吻他，他的嘴唇柔软，舌条火热，呼吸黏腻。

 

分开时Bond回以一个深不可测的微笑，与此同时轻松地勾住对方松懈的右臂，快速的在手腕上一记重击，那把韦尔特克翻了个跟头栽下屋顶，掉进狂欢游行里随即不见踪影。

 

“哦。”Silva看着那枪杆坠落的曲线，发出一声干巴巴的感叹。Bond朝他继续那个笑容，牙齿露出来如同某种肉食猫科动物，凶狠又狡狯，他的眼睛在尼泊尔铺天盖地的红色颜料下显得愈发的蓝。Silva张开嘴几乎要为这双眼睛吟诵赞诗，但对方一弯腰从脚踝处变把戏似的掏出一把精致的左轮从某种程度上阻止了他这么做，于是他只是冲Bond眨眨眼，然后追踪着那枪的轨迹从屋顶上一跃而下。

 

直到着地Silva才抬起头向他方才逗留的地方望去，而另一位特工早已不知所踪。

 

 

3.

 

 

第三回是在里约，必须得说Bond已经几乎养成了某种习惯。一旦有某个激进分子用枪口告诉他“某位先生”有请，那十有八九便与Silva脱不了干系。

 

他被安置在大岛海湾区，依着海滩的一家三层咖啡馆里，他们的座位在阳台上，单独而私密，有着想必是全区最棒的海景。

 

“啊哈，James，”熟悉的、厚重而低沉的嗓音。

 

Bond毫无诚意的挑起眉毛，装模作样的露出惊诧的姿态来。“Silva先生！好久不见。”

 

“拜托。”Silva对此只是翻了个白眼，他微笑起来，“你没必要掩饰自己，”他摆了一个手势示意Bond坐下，嘴角的笑容自信轻松，如同只是在自家的后花园散了个步，“请。”

 

Bond侧过头看向阳台外，蓝色的海洋和白色的沙滩，桑巴舞活力动人。他拢了拢自己的衬衫衣领，他看起来些许狼狈，西装早已不知所踪，只剩还沾着血和机油的白色衬衫依附在身上，他的裤腿脏兮兮的，皮靴上蒙着一层灰。这都要归功于之前的追踪，他的任务目标是个跑酷好手，但Bond也不差。直到枪口被拦下之前Bond都牢牢跟在他身后。

 

“好品味，我必须说。”Bond决定把对于这次不是时机的会面的不满情绪放到一边，他坐下来，一只手搁在椅背上，语气诚恳的很。

 

Silva为他倒了一杯咖啡，醇香在温热的空气里立刻快速的散发开去，那味道同酒的香甜全然不同，是更为浓厚的咖啡香味。“谢谢，James，你的夸奖总是让我无比荣幸。”

 

“所以，我又做了什么才赢得了这份关注？”Bond把视线从阳台外收回来，他微笑着抿了一口咖啡，随即被烫的咋了咂舌头。他皱着眉略带遗憾的放下杯子，转而看向他对面的那位。

 

“噢，甜心，你早就赢得了我的关注了。这不过是一份你会事后无比感激的……惊喜。”Silva得意洋洋的笑起来，他假装再三思考了一番才选好措辞。对此Bond只是默不作声的挪开视线，他瞥向室内，四名保镖分别站在门口两侧，他唯一的出路只剩阳台外围，这里是三楼，底下是沙滩，Bond有自信能全盘脱身。

 

“我可不知道，Silva先生，你的惊喜没几个人承受的起。”Bond心不在焉的回答，然后再弥补似的附赠上一个歉疚的微笑。“原谅我，这不是个好时机，等有时间了我会给你写信的，相信我。”他想要站起来，紧跟着他发现有四个枪口对准了他。Bond摇着头哼笑出声，他再度坐了回去，这回略带无奈。

 

“我相信你，James，只是你还没拆封我给你的惊喜呢。”Silva满脸无辜，然后他打了个响指，一个被捆的结结实实的人从室内被推了进来，一头栽到在Bond的脚边，显然已经失去意识。“Boom！惊喜！”Silva张开十指，冲Bond比出请的姿势。

 

Bond沉默了一会儿，他用脚尖抬起脚下那人的下巴，随即发现那便是他此行的目标。

 

“喜欢我的礼物吗，亲爱的？”Silva的笑容黏腻，眼神里裹挟着某种Bond许久以前就无法读取的东西。

 

“你到底想要做什么？”Bond的语气紧绷，他一个人逃脱的确可以说是轻轻松松，但是带上一个任务目标则很成问题了，况且他依然不知道Silva在玩儿什么戏码。他从来无法解读这个男人的行为，疯狂至极又合情合理，他是计划的大师，也有Bond所见过的最强大的实行者。

 

“我就不能单纯的想要给我最喜欢的特工一些礼物吗？”Silva撇撇嘴，他对上Bond探究又警惕的视线，随即装作赌气的垮下肩膀，“好吧，一个吻怎么样？”他的眼睛在说这话时又亮起来。

 

Bond看了他一会儿，“不成问题。”他竭力诚意的说，他单手揪着任务的衣领把人带起，这回站起来时没有人阻拦他，但他也依旧只是站在原地，安静的等待。

 

“真顽固，你这个双零特工。”Silva摇摇头，他扶着椅子从自己的位置上站起来，他依然身着白西装和花哨的内衬衫，白金的发丝在里约微热的空气里少许摇曳。“你从不妥协，是不是？”他一边抱怨着一边走近，三步之后他们的呼吸便近在咫尺。

 

“你究竟想要什么，Silva？”Bond凝视着那双深色的眼睛，他皱着眉，第一次容许自己的语气里透露出真实的疑惑和好奇。

 

“我亲爱的，我已经告诉你了。”Silva微笑着，悄声地说。然后便凑近吻了Bond，那只是敷衍了事般的一点，他们的嘴唇接触甚至没有超过三秒，然后他转过身，这一回是他率先合衣离开。

 

 

4.

 

 

第四趟，Bond在夏威夷，他受了不轻的伤，闭上眼睛前最后见到的是一抹相当可怖的白色，直觉告诉他这可不是个好兆头，于是他阖上眼皮便彻底失去了知觉。

 

醒来的时候，那白色自幻觉中缓步走出，只是添加了更多花花绿绿的亮色。Bond叹了一口气，他的直觉是正确的。

 

“你必须停下来，你不再是我的任务了。”Bond叹息着说，他张口才意识到自己的嗓音像只破风箱，沙哑又低沉，更别提喉咙火烧火燎的疼。他试图起来，但是右肩的刀伤和肋骨传来的刺痛不允许，于是他又不情愿的倒了回去，“我已经厌烦了。”

 

“别说胡话，James，我们都知道你才没有厌烦。”Silva微笑着，他的头发乱七八糟的，穿着沙滩裤和花衬衫，露出半截结实且伤痕累累的胸膛。

 

Bond拒绝承认，他只是专注的研究着头顶天花板上的花环，“你为什么会在这里？”他顿了顿，语气更加干巴巴地说，“你为什么无处不在？”

 

“噢，倘若你需要，亲爱的，我还无所不能。”前任特工大张双臂，他的笑容得意又狡狯，金色的头发凌乱的堆积在头顶，衬着下巴上的胡渣一道看，他邋遢又荒唐的可笑。但他的表情却叫Bond犹疑了，他并非站在迪拜塔的顶层，但他那姿态仿若已经把全世界踏在脚底。

 

Bond趴在床上，忍耐着右肩和肋骨间隙传来的阵痛，不做声的叹了一口气，Silva或许没有错。

 

“你就从来不肯退休吗？”他近乎是在抱怨。他已经受够了总是在工作间隙遇到他的前任最大恶敌，他们像是对老夫妻，只是他们还亲吻过，且协定遗嘱不需要任何律师在场。

 

“你瞧，我已经退休了不是嘛。”Silva把两臂打得更开，笑容夸张的很。Bond警惕的挺直了后背，把自己慢慢从床单里拔出来。

 

“你做了什么？”Bond的表情僵硬了，对此Silva的笑容只是持续扩大。

 

“准确来说，是咱们一起退休了。”Silva好心眼的详细解释了一遍。他隔着远远地遥控调开电视机，Bond看着屏幕里火光四射的骑警警局，面色越发难看。

 

“我要杀了你，”Bond跌跌撞撞的从床上爬起来，这可不是开玩笑的，他自己选择退休和被迫退休是两码事儿，而James Bond从来不喜欢被别人规划未来。

 

于是他伸出一只手指着那穿着花衬衫和沙滩裤，得意洋洋的立在海滩之前的家伙。“你！”Bond难得的咬牙切齿起来，他弓起后背，虚掩着腹部直朝Silva冲去，不过他估错了房内阶梯的高度，在左胸第二根肋骨下侧传来一阵不甚赞同的绵长刺痛之后，他便一个踉跄，几乎栽倒在地。

 

那金发的混账恰巧跨出一步来迎上他，他的双臂穿过Bond的腋下将他撑起，嘴唇近在咫尺。“叫我Tiago，亲爱的，我还以为我们早就走过这流程了。”他说着，笑嘻嘻的侧过头吻住对方的嘴唇。Bond怒气勃发的抬起一个拳头正中对方破碎的脸颊，不过依然未能断开这个莫名其妙的吻，他只得换了个一个方式，更加用力的咬了回去。

 

 

5.

 

 

在夏威夷的第三天，Bond便自那高级酒店无声消失了，他订购了前往西雅图的机票，在中途转成前往伦敦的航班。

 

在机场中转站里他接到了一个电话，那头起先悄声无息，直到一声轻笑打破那沉默。

 

“没想到你居然会接，James，我必须承认我非常的惊讶。”电话那头独特的醇厚的嗓音如是说，语气坦诚的很。“你用半自动步枪扫光了我的一打手下时，那态度可是比这要强硬得很。”

 

“也许你说我并未厌倦是正确的，Silva先生。”Bond巧妙地回答，他单手拎着行李箱继续稳步前行。回想起之前那金发混账面对他的机关枪扫射依然妄图掌握大权，不要命的调情的面孔，他怀念又得意的翘起了嘴角。“可否询问你是否有追踪这通电话？”

 

“我说‘没有’你会相信吗？”Silva语气轻快的反问，Bond几乎能想象到他挑起眉毛笑容轻蔑的样子。

 

“相当难。”他诚恳的回答。

 

“那就‘是的’了。有时候太敏锐也未必是好事，James。”Silva在电话那头轻笑，“看来你并不想退休，Bond先生。”

 

这称谓的骤然转变叫Bond皱起眉，但他依旧维持语气平稳的给予答复，“正相反，我迫不及待呢。”

 

“那为何你现在正在前往伦敦的中转站呢？”Silva好奇的发问，Bond只是翘起嘴唇不再回答。他知道电话那头的人并看不见，但他一点也不在意。“你一定在笑，噢，那笑容，此时此刻我真怀念你的吻。James，可否给我一个吻？”他听起来渴求而感慨，对此Bond只是抿起嘴唇。

 

“下次，Silva先生，下次吧。”他这才意识到自己在微笑，于是便用拇指摸索着挂断键。

 

“急性子，特工们，总是急性子。”Silva在电话那头叹息，他早已知道Bond会挂他的电话。“或许我们不该再见了，Bond先生。”

 

“或许。”Bond若有所思，他不再等待任何回复，干脆利落的按下挂断键，转而收起微笑，稳步继续前行。

 

 

5+1.

 

 

 

他们又回到了伦敦。

 

就像每一个说圆的故事，主人公们在最终章又回到了属于他们的那个特殊的地方。

 

虽说这并非Tiago亦或是James出生、或者初识的地方，但在这里有他们共同的羁绊。MI6的所有殉职特工都被葬于此，而今天恰好是一个特殊的日子。Silva带了一束白色的玫瑰前来。

 

Silva确保将所有的会引导任何组织前来这里的踪迹全部掩埋的严严实实，但当他的避难所的一扇窗户凭空被开启时，他知道有什么正等待着自己。他的周围空无一人，少数的手下均在起码十米远的范围之外，且他自己半个月前刚吃了一颗子弹。他此刻没什么能力反抗来自一名高级特工的伏击。看来M没有看错人，007的确是最好的，掌握时机总是最为重要。

 

“不打个招呼吗？”Silva自顾自的走向窗台，倒了两杯50年的麦佳伦。

 

“现在给我买酒已经太晚了，”那低沉的嗓音如是说，语气挑逗而略带嘲讽。“还是说你已经知道了我在这里的理由？”

 

“一清二楚，亲爱的（darling）。”Silva背对着他的任务执行者微笑， “敬我们的妈咪。”Bond没有回应这个，于是Silva自顾自的抬头一口喝尽杯中的威士忌。

 

“看来你早已料到了这一天。”过了一会儿，他感到Bond慢慢的靠近。他的脚步声如同某种猫科动物，轻巧而温和。“我是否应该夸你未卜先知？”

 

“看在上帝的份上饶了我，”Silva笑着摇了摇头，他端起另外一杯酒，却依然自顾自的干尽了。“或许你应该尽快动手，我亲爱的，我了解现任M可不如我们的妈咪那么通情达理。”

 

他的身后悄声无息。“只可惜我最后还是没有得到你承诺的那个吻。”Silva略带懊恼的说。他依旧没有回过头，只是转而倒了第三和第四杯酒。

 

“你的确没有。”Bond慢条斯理的回答，他的语气里裹挟着某种独特的无法被解读的东西。“以及，Tiago，亲爱的（darling）？”Bond的语气懒洋洋的，Silva终于按耐不住的转过去，但他跟前只剩下一片黑暗，与此同时一道阴影从他身侧闪过，待他回过神时，他的第四杯酒已经不知所踪。

 

“M给我放了三天的假，所以他也没有如你所说的那样不尽人意。”Bond依靠在窗口，他将空荡荡的杯子还回来，狡狯至极的勾起嘴角。

 

“噢，这可真是个好消息。那么我亲爱的（my dear），双人假期听起来很不错，不是吗？”Silva很快便回过神，他冲跟前的特工伸出一只手，但对方却视而不见。

 

“听起来简直糟透了，亲爱的（darling）。”Bond眨眨眼，他躲开Silva的手掌，“或许你应该考虑考虑那个吻。”他好心的提醒，得意洋洋的笑容像只慵懒的大猫，说完这话，他随即轻快地自窗口一跃而出。

 

Silva往前迈了一大步，依靠在窗台前看向外头，泰晤士河水在月光的照耀下显得波光粼粼，美丽的很。他对着这一筐河水抿着他的第三杯威士忌，在肚子里兀自抱怨这回他甚至连个吻也没捞到。

 

Tiago认真思考或许下次他再在这个时节前来伦敦，除了白玫瑰之外，他还会再另加上一束红的。

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 

 


	2. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/007  
> PWP

“你受伤了。”

 

Mallory头也不抬的说，他依然在批改手中的那份公文，但这并不影响他对于办公桌另一侧那位的关注，对面没有声音，于是他表现的像是猛地记起了什么似的，忽然松开手中的笔，向桌上的另一角扑去，他皱着眉头翻出一叠公文，翻了两页以确认是自己正寻找的，然后便将这些依然裹挟着硝烟的纸张递给他跟前的那位。

 

“你的‘假条’，现在，走开。”

 

“谢谢你的好意，M，但我觉得挺好的。”他桌对面的那位依然站在那里，顽固不化，像只稳实的锚牢牢扎住在他所伫立的地方，他甚至还附赠了一个微笑，将那一叠公文又递了回来。

 

Mallory接过来，他直接翻到最后一页，粗暴的大声念出来，“休假一周，一周，就是七天，七个24小时。”

 

紧接着他抬起头，在他面前Bond依然维持着那个微笑，只是右脸上粘着一块创口贴，嘴角依然破裂，一只眼眶泛着青色。他看起来疲惫的很，深刻的皱褶在他的眼角和两颊堆积，他像条气喘吁吁的老狗，尽管疲惫不堪却依然不肯吐出嘴里的树枝。

 

Mallory的语气比他所预计的要严厉不少，“你才离开总部没有超过23个小时，double-O seven，如果需要的话我会下令‘禁止’你接近泰晤士河，你想要我那么做吗？”

 

“但你手边没有做得到这个的特工，恕我直言，M。”Bond挑起眉毛，他依然少许佝偻着后背，之前打在防弹衣上的那一枪显然还在起作用，他走向办公室的窗台，外头天色已经逐渐变暗，他的步子一瘸一拐的。

 

“你甚至没法正常走路，”Mallory在Bond的背后摇头，尽管对方显然看不见。他放下笔揉着额头，漫长的叹息。“你究竟是来干什么的，James？”他的语气不自觉的放柔了，在他自己能意识到之前。

 

“你，先生。”Bond侧过身，他已经解开了自己的领口，说话和表情都带着调侃，他的臀部搁在窗台一侧，弓起身时西装裤紧紧裹住大腿，展露出长而精悍的曲线。

Mallory对此只是挑起眉。

 

 

 

Mallory叼着烟尾，一手扶着Bond的后腰让他坐在自己的腿上，他比看上去轻，但依旧足够稳实。

 

进入的过程Bond一声未吭，他把头埋在Mallory的一侧脖颈间，慢而稳的呼吸喷洒在他的耳侧，沾着薄汗的手臂按在他的肩上，手指时而收紧时而松懈。大部分时候是他自己起伏，近乎是以一种优雅的姿态在Mallory的阴茎上操着自己，偶尔Mallory也会配合的向上撞击胯部，这能从Bond的嘴里换取一两声难得喘息。

 

在Bond受伤之后的性爱往往都是如此的，特工在上位寻求着掌控权，期待着被损坏的支离破碎，在此之后才再次被重组，而Mallory所需要做的只是仍由他索取，偶尔的给予施舍。

 

他从齿缝间隙喷出一簇烟雾，抬手用手指碾压着Bond胸口的一条伤疤，那刀疤自左胸斜穿过，留下一条较肤色更为惨白的痕迹。Bond弓起后背，他抬起头，略带不安的喘息着，从Mallory的嘴边摘过那烟，转而自己猛吸了一口，他将烟雾缓慢的向上喷洒出去，接着俯下来仔细的亲吻Mallory，他很快便被凶猛的吻回去，Mallory用力的吮吸着Bond的下唇，探入他口腔的舌条火热，刮搔着对方柔软的口腔，牙齿偶尔碰撞将他嘴角的伤口重新撕裂。很快Bond便在嘴里尝到血腥味儿，但那味道转瞬便被Mallory用舌尖统统席卷一空，与其说接吻他更像是在标记占领，而Bond不得不服从他。

 

相对接吻，他们的性爱更为随性，最后达到高潮时两人都比较懒洋洋，Mallory紧盯着Bond，手指握住他的臀部，以绝对会留下淤青的力道不断收紧，后者只是不满的痛吼了一声，随即闷哼着在Mallory的手掌心里达到高潮。

 

“这得算公伤。”事后Bond用额头抵住Mallory的下巴，喘着粗气闷声说。

 

“你指你的屁股？”Mallory花了三十秒平复呼吸，然后慢吞吞的反问。

 

“我指那上面的淤青，我本来就不能走路了。”Bond几乎是无辜的推卸起责任。

 

“好吧，我会对淤青负责的。”Mallory叹了一口气，但还是一本正经的点了点头。

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


	3. Cards on the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邦德/拉契夫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定源自syid为mercymercy的太太： 拉契夫没有死，赖以MI6的保护，为他们提供情报资料以及偶尔出任务。而邦德偶尔会和他会搭档。
> 
> To mercymercy   
> 谢谢你笔下所构造的如此美妙的007拉契夫，希望你能喜欢陋文！

Ⅰ

 

 

赌桌上的那两人完全不搭调。

 

爱莲娜托着下颚想。他们从某个黑暗的角落凭空出现，降落在她的威尼斯，钻进属于她的游轮里，接着又自然而然的加入了她的赌局。如果他们是各自出场的那她或许根本不会多看一眼，但当那两人挨次在她对面入座，爱莲娜的眼睛便挪不开了。

 

带着Bauta面具的是个蓝眼睛的人，下颚线条如同南极洲冰山最为坚硬的一角，冷硬又无情。他至始至终都翘着一边的嘴角，金棕色的皮肤透着一层健康的红润色调，蓝眼睛懒洋洋的每隔数十秒才眨一下，眼神在爱莲娜和他的同伴之间飘忽不定。他的表情看起来暧昧又危险，且用手指缓慢抚摸红色筹码，指间夹紧扔出纸牌的姿势看起来像个阔绰的美国佬，想必是个石油大亨诸如此类的角色。

 

而在他身边坐着的人则安静的像是一道影子，更甚，他像个鬼魂。棕红油亮的背头，苍白的皮肤，殷红的嘴唇，一只深色的眼睛黯淡无神，另一只淡且浑浊的分辨不出颜色，他谁也不看，只顾盯着自己的牌，一厢情愿同那皇后骑士坠入爱河，对周围的一切熟视无睹。爱莲娜觉得他好笑，又忍不住对他好奇，她情愿喊他Larva，尽管他带的是黑色面具且只遮半面，但他那对什么都提不起劲儿的态度俨然是个与世隔绝的鬼魂。

 

她不知道Bauta和Larva来到她的地盘是为了什么，钱？或许；狂欢？谁不是呢。又或他们前来的目的更为深刻，更为危险，爱莲娜思忖自己应该在第一时间就把他们扔出去的，抛进10月中亚德里亚海波光粼粼的水里，在那之前再往他们头里挨个送上一梭子弹。但她没有，她不知道是什么阻止了自己，或许是蓝眼睛Bauta不断白白送给她的财富和坏运，或许是鬼魂Larva那张百般无趣的侧脸。

 

爱莲娜忍不住微笑，Bauta倏地抬起头，惊喜又懊恼的看了她一眼，再度抛出一只尖和一张三，重重推出自己面前的半打筹码，而Larva眼皮都未动弹一下，只顾闷头将那些筹码统统揽到自己的鼻尖之下。爱莲娜咬着唇耐下又一个笑容，她悄悄站起来，冲Larva眨眨眼，又给了Bauta一个飞吻，随即离开了赌桌。

 

毕竟他们不是爱莲娜唯二的客人，还有一整个夜晚等待着他的女主人去费神款待。

 

 

 

Ⅱ

 

 

爱莲娜将枪口放下，门外翻天覆地的巨响紧跟着倏地停止了。她的手下把枪拔出枪管，她掷给他们一个眼神，门紧跟着被猛的拉开。

 

两个人影正侧身对准她的方位，两道反色纠缠在一起，左边的那个漆黑强壮，充满上位者的强迫性；另一个则苍白孱弱，只是象征性的抵抗着。

 

__噢__ 。爱莲娜眯起眼睛，她抬高下巴，止住手下们举枪的动作。Bauta和Larva，他们果然是一道的。又或者至少他们其中的一个是如此认为的。Bauta正强硬又顽固的亲吻着怀中鬼魂的嘴唇，他的动作鲁莽又急躁，面具被撞到一侧正狼狈的挂在鼻梁上，他的面容正如爱莲娜所想的那样英俊，但手上的动作却粗暴又下流。

 

Larva在他的侵犯之下显得虚弱而被动，他被挡住了大半张脸，只剩一只手无措的抵在施暴者衬衫半开的胸膛，另一只手撑在身后的门板上，他始终没有去反抗Bauta正探入他身后的那只手，所以显然他们的威尼斯鬼魂也不如他表面所看的那样禁欲。爱莲娜咳嗽了一声。他们的嘴唇分开时发出一声足以令任何一名有高等修养的人羞愧脸红的水声。

 

“请原谅我们，美丽的女士，”Bauta转过来，他的语气轻佻又自大，包含着不满，又隐约带着调情的涵义，而且噢，他操着一口优雅的英音，所以爱莲娜先前的猜测大概错的离谱。“但如果你想要看完全场，我这里还有上等佳座。”

 

Larva在他身后垂下头，一只手搭在他的侵犯者的肩上。他就像条被猛禽捉住的蛇，虚伪狡猾的选择暂时服降，等待毒液积满到顶峰的那一刻，再乘其不备发出夺命一击。但从另外一个角度而言，他也足够狼狈，他的发型被毁的相当彻底，深色头发凌乱的堆积在脑后，过长的碎发呈弧线垂下来，遮住了他的眼睛，白色鬼魅面具早已不知所踪，他略微喘着气瞅着他们的姿态仿若沉溺在兀自惊恐中的、无害的小兽。

 

爱莲娜微笑着侧了侧头，做出一个“请”的手势。Bauta从胸膛里发出一声沉闷的低笑，然后再度转了过去，Larva依然看着她，但很快就被再次依附上来的掠夺的嘴唇夺去了所有注意力。爱莲娜凝视着他们的背影，停顿了几秒才慢慢放开扣准扳机的手指。她示意手下关上门，把注意力再次转回到当下。

 

 

 

Ⅲ

 

 

这便是威尼斯的美，在银色月光倾倒的水面，闪烁的鳞片宛如来自人鱼鱼尾的快速一瞥，异样的动人又美丽绝顶。水巷只容得一船通过，爱莲娜知道自己已经甩掉了另外十余条小舟的尾巴。贡多拉纤细灵巧的曲线供她能够在这一百余条水道，四百做拱桥之间任意穿梭。只要她想她能到任何地方，而现在她只要在来兵追踪到她之间离开这硝烟弥漫的战区。

 

爱莲娜提起裙边轻巧的一跃上岸，她正站在一个窄小的拐角，右边是高大的哥特建筑，左边是波光明媚的威尼斯水。

而一把枪恰恰好在这时刻顶上她的后脑勺。

 

“我早就提议过，爱莲娜小姐，我有一个特意留给你的上等佳座。”一把沙哑的嗓音打破玻璃般平静的水面，爱莲娜慢吞吞的转过去。Bauta暧昧的面容就在她跟前。

 

Larva则在他身后，双手插在口袋里，面色苍白而冷静。耸起肩膀抵御着十月微凉的夜风，他的嘴角上挂着一道新添的伤，而Bauta近在咫尺的脸上也挂着一块青紫。

 

爱莲娜露出一抹无奈的表情，她缓慢举起双手，咋着舌说，“现在听起来接受你的提议也不错。”她露出一个自认迷人的微笑，Bauta回以赞同的笑容，而Larva则只是眨了眨眼。

 

 

 

Ⅵ

 

 

“我很快就会回来。”

Bauta——噢，现在是邦德了。那男人已经褪下浮夸的面具，此刻他解开领口，单手握紧鹰枪，额头上挂着沾血的新伤的姿态俨然是一名标标准准的高级特工。惟独那双蓝眼睛一成不变，挑衅且冷酷无情，他扫过爱莲娜，紧接着又在Larva—— _ _拉契夫__ ，好极了。他们的威尼斯鬼魅是个货真价实的幽灵。——面无表情的脸孔上停留了几秒。“看好她。”而后他掷下这话便消失了。

 

拉契夫倚墙靠着，面色镇定，好像这已经成为家常便饭。他在邦德离开后甚至没有动弹一下，眼神阴郁，显然在计谋着什么邪恶大计。

 

爱莲娜将大腿叠交，悄悄活动着被扣在背后的双手。拉契夫倏地瞥过来，她配合的露出一个微笑。“所以……之前的没一句真话，是吗？所有的都是作秀？”她意有所指的邪恶发问，但拉契夫只是挑起一只眉毛看向她。他混沌的那只眼泛着红，但他看起来丝毫不在乎。

 

拉契夫露出一个狭窄且吝啬的微笑，“如果你愿意这么认为的话。”他把一只手从口袋里掏出来，看起来放松了许多。爱莲娜眯起眼睛。

 

“所有人都说你死了。”她警惕的发问。“但显然我跟前的不是幽灵。”

 

“或许。”拉契夫的牙齿从嘴唇缝隙间一闪而过，尖锐的白色线条如同某种危险之极的猛禽。他从口袋里掏出半只破碎的Larva面具来，在她跟前晃了晃。“谁说不是呢？”

 

“我不认识你，我也不认识他，”爱莲娜猛地向后一缩，躲开了拉契夫的眼神，他是一只披着羊皮的狼，先前那一切都只是伪装，食肉者的真面目就隐藏在阴影交接的地方。“MI6为什么需要我？”英国口音，不明的目的，可怕的身手，官方的配置，以及死地复生的犯罪传奇……幕后主使显然不难推测。

 

“问问别人，”拉契夫懒洋洋的回答，他把面具又赛回口袋里，转而掏出一张面巾动作优雅的擦拭起眼角的血滴。爱莲娜的后脊发冷，她更加奋力的试图挣脱那副手铐，单独和拉契夫在一起的感受就像是束手无策的被关进了饿狼的牢笼里。那狡猾的东西只是绕着你打转，却迟迟不肯给予致命的那一击。他眯起眼睛，慢条斯理的继续，“我看起来像是知道为什么的人吗？”

 

“邦德不会告诉我，他只是个完成任务的机器。”爱莲娜咄咄逼人的反唇相讥，下一秒她又软下态度，“我从未和大英政府有任何交错，更远不如你那样信息流通。我什么都不知道，只不过是个小毛贼而已。”她哀怨的看着拉契夫，那男人只是饶有兴趣的倚墙俯视下来。“我知道你懂我的意思。”她在哀求，她解不开那锁，而此刻她所有的希望都在眼前这个冷漠无情的囚徒身上。“你甚至不知道他是否回得来！”她绝望的低叫道。

 

 “你可真谦虚，爱莲娜小姐。”拉契夫最终只是摇摇头，他的笑容讥讽又冷漠，紧接着他调开眼神瞥向先前邦德离开的方向，目光里掺着血和刀，透着无尽的疲倦和杀意和无趣。“至于你的忧虑……我相信他们自然有他们的理由。”

 

他最终只是这么毫无兴致的回答，接着又低下头去研究脚下湿漉漉的石板街。

“他会回来的。”拉契夫快速的说，他的声音平板。爱莲娜听不出里面是否捎有失望。

 

而接下去，无论爱莲娜再怎么唤他，拉契夫都没有加以理睬。

 

 

 

Ⅴ

 

 

他们将她交给那接受员的时候，爱莲娜已经几乎绝望，但与此同时她也在心底拟定了自己的计划。她知道沦为阶下囚的下场在劫难逃，她只能等待一个可以重新翻身的机会。一个可以再度见到天日，回到她的世界，她的战场的时机。

 

就像拉契夫此刻站在邦德身边那样。作为一头囚兽，被拴着链条，生死执掌在一个冷酷无情的机器手中。但这总好过什么都没有，不是吗？他终究得以存活，被给予机会，甚至交付后背和信任。这都是他们这种人从未拥有过的，那拉契夫是否在乎这一切呢？

 

爱莲娜探究的注视着这男人的侧脸，拉契夫的面容依旧苍白冷静，这鬼魅将所有思绪都隐没在冰冷的死寂之中。

 

“你能成功吗？”

爱莲娜不知道自己为什么问出声了，她一张嘴就意识到自己的声音响亮的惊人，但她就是停不下来。邦德没有看他们，只是专注的继续盯着自己手里的那份报纸，于是她又迫切的压低声继续问道，“你会动手吗？（Will you do it？）”

 

拉契夫抬起眼皮瞟了她一眼，他的依旧是那副冷漠的表情。在邦德边上他总是这样，不多说一个字，眼神常年聚集阴霾隐藏，嘴唇抿成一条冰冷的直线。过了一会儿，他的嘴角弹了弹，“当然不。”他这么回答，与此同时抬起一只手支在自己的太阳穴上，在爱莲娜能回答之前就把头又低了下去。这时候邦德看向他们，投来警告的一瞥。于是她只好把所有的质问和疑惑默默吞进肚里。

 

拉契夫不看她，也不看邦德，只是专注的盯着笔尖下的桌面，眼神一如既往的阴郁且莫测。反倒是邦德在他们都闭上嘴之后把目光投向了他的背影，蓝色的眼睛里有什么黑暗而深沉的东西一闪而过。但爱莲娜来不及捉住那究竟是什么便被带走了。

 

好吧，这也不再重要了。而倘若爱莲娜足够幸运，她能够得到第二次机会的话，她发誓自己在重获自由后所要做的第一件事便是完成那个往他们脑门儿里各送一梭子弹的计划。

 

 

 

Fin.


	4. Devil Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva/007  
> 康斯坦丁！AU

自打M女士的事件之后，Bond就未能正常的入睡过。因为他一旦闭上眼睛，眼前总就会蹿出火。

 

起先只是火焰，熟悉的，无害的，和教堂里的一模一样；然后他开始看见黄色的乌云，裹挟着几丝血红，往往这会让他咽上一口口水；紧跟着的就是狂风骤然而起，最终他看见的便是一片压抑而破碎的城市了，同样熟悉，但绝非无害。而之后的，Bond知道 _ _之后__ 接踵而来的该什么，但他一点也不想看到。不是现在，不是以后，最好永远不。

于是Bond只好睁开眼睛。

 

 

*

 

 

出乎意料的，Q是第一个发现的人。

 

他们刚刚完成一个任务，又或者说他们以为已经完成了。Bond难得有机会从实战战场上下来，逮到闲跟Q并肩站着，对准跟前不断跳跃出各种数据的大屏幕。Q端起马克杯，并将DNA解旋酶的那一头对准自己。

 

“并非供水系统，但至少我们知道那不是拿着一罐二战遗留的霍乱菌病毒的恐怖分子妄图再次清理世界了——所以，医生怎么说？”Q说这话时气定神闲的很，他甚至连气也没换。

 

“什么医生？”Bond挑起一根眉毛，相对轻松的跟上了对方的思维节奏。他把目光从屏幕上挪下来，身边的军需官只是继续用一种平淡的表情看着他。

 

“你知道，心理医生。”Q说完便抿了一口杯子，Bond猜测里头是红茶。

 

“很好笑。”Bond给了他一个毫无诚意的微笑，差一点就要附赠一个白眼，“M不会报销心理医生，哪怕是双零特工也没有什么心理医生。”

 

“噢，好吧。”Q把杯子从嘴边放下，他顿了顿，耷拉着眼皮，刻板的发出感叹。Bond略带好奇的看向他，奇怪他之前为何会有这种评判。

 

不负他所望的，Q继续将话题进行了下去。“那么，你准备对失眠怎么办？”

 

这倒是叫Bond吃了一惊。他顿了几秒钟才回答，“什么失眠？”显然这掩饰失败的很，Q对此的回应是侧过头，做了个无聊的表情。

 

“无法入睡，精神紧绷，等等，需要我维基给你吗？”他眨了一下眼睛，但手指间丝毫没有松开手里的马克杯的意思。

 

“好吧。”Bond慢慢的点了下头，他迟疑了。Q不应该知道的，他在表面上没有丝毫的征兆。“你怎么看出来的？”他必须搞清楚为什么。

 

“你的公寓，”Q不客气的直说。“摄像头开着。”说这话时他盯着屏幕，仿佛上面有什么世纪难题等待着他去解答。

 

“……你需要一份自己的生活，老天。”Bond沉默了半天，他几乎要叹气了，事实上，他的确这么做了，漫长的，无奈的一声。但并非愤怒或恼羞，Q转过来看他，显然对他脸上表情的镇定和宽容而感到惊讶。

 

“惊讶吗？我没有因为你偷窥我的生活而拧断你的脖子。”Bond打趣的挑起眉毛，他对这个年轻的军需官说话从来不客气，因为他知道对方会同样不留情面的回敬回来。

 

“事实上，并不是没有猜到。”Q过了一会儿才回答，他的表情安宁了下来，略带满足，这次他卸下了死板的面具，看起来是真实的显得担忧。“你的实战情况和任务完成率依然良好，但是 _ _你__ 还好吗，double-O seven？”

 

Bond的嘴角抖了一下，他聚焦在跟前高瘦的军需官身上，近乎是无礼的打量着他。

 

他年轻，苍白，头发凌乱，在该留个心眼的地方不拘小节。他是个电脑天才，还是一个发明家。他是Bond所见过的他这个年龄最为聪明、最为勇敢的人。

没理由Bond要对他撒谎。

 

“没有更好了。”于是他这么说，然后在Q冲他抿起嘴时摆出了一个无辜的表情，随即转身离开。

 

 

*

 

 

一开始Bond以为是Q告诉Mallory的，但后来，他的直觉告诉他Mallory或许比Q察觉的要早得多。军人的第六感——那老头子是这么称呼他的直觉的，而Bond从来都对这个敬而远之。

 

“在告诉我发生了什么之前，我不会给你新任务。”Mallory坐在办公桌后面看着他，表情严肃，俨然已经做好了拉锯战的准备。“现在，开始说话。”

 

Bond张了张嘴，又闭上了。他拉开跟前的椅子坐下，有点郁闷的开口，“我睡不着。”他老老实实的回答。

 

“是的，”Mallory点点头。“显而易见。”

 

“什么叫显而易见？”Bond皱起眉，他几乎是在抗议，“我没有黑眼圈，我精神良好，我的实战情况和任务完成率都没有波动。”

 

“别学Q的话，有时候他根本毫无道理。”Mallory一语戳穿他。

 

再一次的，Bond张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。“但我的确还好。”他最终只是这么解释，相当没有说服力，即使是他自己看来。

 

“是的，但你不应该好的。”Mallory叹着气，他看起来都显得疲倦了。“你有时候一周都睡不上三十分钟。”

“但你……你看起来依然完好。”Mallory的语气放轻了，这从来不是一个好兆头。他看着Bond，等待着一个解释，“你已经超越人类极限了。”他没有用‘可能’或者‘大概’这种不确定的词。Bond暗自思索着，随即明白过来对方的隐喻。

 

“我没有服用任何药物，你可以检测我，先生。”Bond冷静的回答，他的语气里只有一丝的恼怒。

 

Bond毫无退缩的回视过去，Mallory看着他，过了足足十秒后他才缓慢的点了一下头。他相信了这个，Bond在松了一口气的同时也对他感到感激。

 

“那么……这到底是怎么回事？你一直是这样吗？”Mallory略带忧虑的说，他的语气是真实的困惑。

 

“……是的。”Bond点点头。他抿起嘴唇，如果需要的话，他可以编出别的谎言来敷衍过去，但是他不想。他希望Mallory听得懂他的挣扎，他不想对Mallory撒谎。

 

Mallory凝视着他，过了好一会儿，他继续下去，语调更加轻缓，“我需要担心这个吗，double-O seven？”他眯起眼睛，语气无法辨别是否危险。

 

“不需要，先生。”这题Bond回答的很快，有点太快了，但是他的眼神相当坚定。Mallory犹豫了几秒，最终决定相信他。

 

“最后一个问题，”Mallory点点头，但是Bond却更加绷紧了，“M女士知道这个吗？”他问，并用表情告诉Bond自己必须得到一个回答。

 

“这取决于你，先生。”于是Bond回答他了，用自己的方式。

 

Mallory将信将疑的注视了他好一会儿，最终他靠进背后的椅子里，看起来疲惫而无奈。“很好的回答。”他精疲力竭的说。

 

“她也是这么说的，先生”Bond轻声回答，然后起身安静的退出了房间。

 

 

*

 

 

“你知道心中的恶魔吗？”

Bond的金发宿敌用唱歌似的语调轻快地说，“有人还唤他魔鬼，怪兽，等等。”他好心的补充，指尖在Bond被手铐隔伤的手腕上打着转。

 

“了解甚少，”Bond近乎是咬牙切齿的。他早知道这男人未死，但他没料到的是他居然会如此难缠。一开始是M，而现在他的目标似乎变成了自己。“可否赐教？”他不怎么想听这男人胡扯，但他必须给Q的追踪仪争取更多时间。

 

“噢，那没什么好说的，都是些胡扯，反社会的杀人犯给自己找的借口而已。”Silva撇着嘴漫不经心的回答。他的手转回来，在Bond的皮带上敲击起一个节奏，Bond挑起眉，换来Silva的一个微笑。“放心，亲爱的（darling），第二次约会，我自有分寸，”他调皮的眨眨眼，紧接着将Bond的皮带抽了出来。

 

“自有分寸，”Bond重复了一遍，假装困惑的眨了眨眼，“好吧。”

 

“耐心，听我继续下去，James，”Silva微笑，手掌抚慰上Bond逐渐赤裸的大腿，让精瘦结实的肌理在自己掌下紧绷。他的手指粗糙，如同被沙砾锤炼过一般，在Bond的一道旧伤疤上色情而仔细的抚摸着。“只是，亲爱的，心中的恶魔是假的，但别的未必也是，”Silva慢条斯理的掏出一把小刀，割断了Bond的内裤。

 

“你瞧，在香港的时候，我不是嚼了那颗妈妈给的‘糖’吗？”他比了个引号，语气得意而天真，仿佛是真的觉得这好笑。“理论上来说，那可是自杀的。而据圣经所说：自杀者下地狱。”

 

Silva的笑容依然在脸上，但是他的眼睛里有某种黑暗在扩散。“只是我没混账的那么彻底，医学角度来说，我只死了两分钟。”他眯起眼睛，凝视着Bond，“但这也足够了。这个世界的一分钟等于地狱的十年——想必这你知道，我亲爱的（my dear），”Silva微笑，眼神冰冷。他的小刀抵着Bond赤裸柔软的大腿内侧，然后猛力刺了进去，他快速的用另外一只手捂住那伤口，但部分血液还是溅到了他的脸上。湿热的，咸腥的血液。Bond痛苦的呻吟起来，但很快便被急促的喘气代替了。

 

“所以，你瞧，当我在录影带里看见妈妈身边，那个小小的你时，我得有多惊讶？”Silva舔掉嘴角边的一点血，扩大了笑容，Bond的气息越发虚弱，面色苍白至极，但是他的眼神尖利，直剜着Silva的脸。“小小的翅膀，犄角，尾巴和红眼睛。噢，可爱极了。”他咬着嘴唇发出感叹。

 

“一只……小恶魔。混种的。”Silva微笑，“为人类、为英国效力，并且至死不渝。多妙啊，不是吗？”他的笑容不见了。

 

“别误会，甜心，起先我的确是嫉妒的很，”Silva坦言承认，现在他可以放开手，血已经不会飙出来了。在他们身下积累的已经足够的多。

 

Bond的脸色死灰，蓝色的眼睛了无生气。他似乎已经死了，于是Silva弯下腰凑过去，把Bond的手腕松开，那两只胳臂立刻像是死肉般的垂挂下来，毫无反击的力道。

 

然后Silva坐了回去，他继续自顾自的说下去，“但是后来…… _ _后来__ ，我想通了，既然我迟早难逃一死、终究要再下一趟地狱，那为什么我不先来和未来的室友打个招呼呢？”

 

Bond死气沉沉的眼睛看着Silva，于是他撇了撇嘴继续下去，“当然啦，事情要一件一件办嘛。所以复仇，清单上的第一条。”他装模作样的看了看手里的不存在的记事本，开心的打了一个勾，然后大声又恶毒的宣布，“搞定了。”

 

“第二件事”Silva念出来，眼神直勾勾的盯着他跟前的男人，“和小James真正的说声‘嗨’。”

 

下一秒，在他面前本来已死得的男人忽然吸入了第一口气，被凝固的血液沾满的大腿已经没有什么大口子，只剩下一个狭长的，接了痂的血块。

 

James Bond把头从后面猛地拉回来，剧烈的喘息着，竭力试图把肺里的血和废气统统喷出来，他死死瞪着眼前的金发男人，他的眼睛是红色的，一双巨大的、破碎的翅膀在他身后展开来，只是昙花一现，但已经足够。

 

Silva笑嘻嘻的，用沾满血的手指托起Bond一只依然无力的手腕，凑到自己的唇边，绅士又优雅的一吻，“ _ _嗨__ ，小James。我是Tiago Rodriguez，我是来带你回地狱的。”他抬起头时，绿眼睛里闪着一簇无法忽视的红色光芒。

 

 

 

Fin.


	5. 舞池既战场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写给某本S07合志，冷冻期应该过去很久了  
> Silva/007  
> 感谢本文亲爱的的beta七巨咚，我永远爱她

 

 

詹姆斯·邦德被训练成铁石心肠。

常年来的经验教训告诫他不应该为伤口或美酒或女人或敌人所动摇——这都是不被允许的，而且任务中是万分危险的，毕竟谁都不知道一扇半掩的门后藏着什么。但我们的詹姆斯·邦德先生——他会被冠上大英帝国的年度最佳双零特工的名号确有其原因，那源于他一颗大胆而好奇的心。

 

五月的第三个星期五晚上，湿冷的风浸染着私营酒店二楼的阳台，同室内泄露出来的燥热暖气互不相让。

 

这尊建筑笔直矗立在英国驻阿根廷大使馆后方，浓郁的巴洛克建筑风格同周围的平矮方屋形成了鲜明的风格差异，而建筑内一尊莫名其妙的海格力斯灯塔塑像更是和一切都格格不入。但无论如何，这也都是为了恭祝新任大使上台、敝国亲力亲为出面借的地，好让那些一年三百多天无法归家的公务员能享受点乐子，天知道这是否能抚慰他们冷酷又势力的心，再或者了，这只是给那些发际线堪忧的政治狂热者带去将会维持一周的宿醉。仅此而已。

 

而这，对于刚刚完成一个任务的特工代号零零七、詹姆斯·邦德先生来说，则是一场苦不堪言的马拉松长跑。

 

他刚刚处理好自己不断淌血的胸膛，将任务目标送上回英国的第一班航班，随即便被美国中情局的所谓同伴们拖进了这场外表华美内里腐败的政治漩涡之中，他对于那赴欧之旅的强烈渴望被全然忽略。如今航班已经起飞一个钟点，邦德无处可去，只得等待他的中情局伙伴决定何时结束这场闹剧。他悄无声息的叹了一口气，端起那杯根本不符口味的波特酒再悻悻的放下，又懒得告诉那毫无知觉的调酒师他不喜欢其中的天然糖分。

 

邦德最终在阳台门口挑拣了自己的阵地，随即将半身重量倚靠在结实的石雕栏上。他身畔是布宜诺斯艾利斯的夜晚，同其孕育而生的庇隆主义的模棱两可全然不同，布宜诺斯艾利斯本身是纯粹而美丽至极的，夜幕好似无暇浓黑的一匹绸缎，神秘且极富魅力，这解救了他被厅堂内一看便是门外汉设计的混杂装潢风格所伤害的双眼，而新鲜的空气中夹杂着柔软的花香也缓解了他被室内浓烈香水摧残了许久的鼻子。

 

正在主持晚宴的那位名唤艾莲娜的名媛在用西班牙语完成第二段致辞后，仅仅停顿三秒钟，就立刻开始用娴熟的英语开始进行简单翻译，除却偶尔几个含糊的辅音以外邦德倒是也挑不出别的错，显然她有一个地道的英音老师。

 

邦德把手指间夹着的酒杯倾斜些许，看着那醇厚的液体几乎就要攀上夜幕的浓黑，便又把手收回去了，几乎是爱怜地端起酒杯小抿了一口。尽管邦德知道此刻自己的身体状况不佳、又不好这救的口味——但浪费可不是美德。邦德懒洋洋又略带自豪的这么想着，随即又抿了一口，他兀自欣赏着布宜诺斯艾利斯纯净的夜空，在身后传来一个慢悠悠的脚步声时他才掉过头去看了一眼。

 

那是一个白金发色的高大男人，有着线条轮廓坚挺的面孔，绿色的眼睛在浓黑夜幕的衬托下栩栩生辉。

邦德噢了一声，他眨了两下眼睛，然后几乎可以说是悻悻的把酒杯放下了。

 

这个金发男人是劳尔·席尔瓦，死地复生的极大恶徒，主谋了近期的世界经济大萧条和起码两次武装恐怖分子投弹事件——甚至不用邦德去翻老账，因为那得浪费至少一个晚上，而他才刚把手里的酒杯放下。

 

“多么巧啊，希尔瓦先生！”邦德用朗诵十四行诗的语气，他让自己听起来慷慨激昂且极富热心，手指随性的搁在胸前，不动声色的摸索向军需官交付给他的那把重设后的伯莱塔96，可惜得很，在他能摸到腰带前席尔瓦便一步上前，将一只危险的手搁在了他身后的石雕栏杆上。

 

“你需要放松，邦德先生。”席尔瓦几乎是凭空出现的，他的笑容如此虚伪，毫无温度的绿眼睛看着邦德。那罪犯紧接着腾出另外一只手，将手指坚定的按压上邦德一侧的腰杆，他的身体一并跟着贴近，炙热的呼吸堪堪擦过邦德的鼻尖。

 

“相信我，坏蛋偶尔也是会休假的，在这方面的经验我并不比你少。”他的眼神绕了一圈后又回到邦德的脸上，面上换上一个叫人感到无比熟悉的笑容。

 

“或许——”邦德若有所思，他试图维持住自己脸上的那个笑容，但内心的惊奇和疑惑在轮番作祟。“不过请原谅我，现在实在不是个叙旧的好时间。”对此邦德甚至不屑于牵出一个假笑，他试图绕开那罪犯——那套白色的西服很衬他瞳孔颜色和发色，做工精致的内衬看起来是卡纳利的手笔，流水般服服帖帖的勾勒出强壮的身躯。

 

席尔瓦身上一滴血也没有，但保险起见邦德还是快速锁定了新任大使的所在位置，后者依然摆着那张孩童般天真的红脸饮酒作乐，这让邦德确信他还安好——当然，酒精中毒又是另外一个层面的问题了。

于是问题来了，这位世界通缉的罪犯究竟在这儿做什么？

 

邦德听见宴会现场骤然响起了一曲探戈。那前奏的节拍舒缓而细腻，携着几分刻意的压抑，如同猫的步子般神秘而谨慎，与此同时又带着未知的危险魅力。

 

在他身后席尔瓦抢先几步迎了上去，而且没忘记一手勾住了邦德的右臂将他一同带回了宴会现场，在对方做出这个动作的时候邦德便明白过来自己是没有选择了，他慢了一拍，或许他终究不该喝下那一口波特酒的，酒精拖慢了他的速度。

 

“艾莲娜！”邦德听见席尔瓦一边大喊着，语气里透着欢乐的笑意，那个名媛回过头给了席尔瓦一个暧昧又亲切的笑容，在看到邦德的时候挑起了眉毛，她用西语问了一句什么，席尔瓦同样以西语回答她，邦德没抓住几个关键词。

 

显然，这个世界罪犯对于西班牙语相当精通，这从他的五官也不难得出结论，他有着一张如同斗牛士的坚毅面孔，不难猜测大多数人都会根据第一印象将席尔瓦归入正直而雄伟的一类人中，不过显然，詹姆斯·邦德向来不如大多数人那般容易被说服。

 

席尔瓦的手指在空中弹奏着一把虚无的琴弦，他沉静了几秒钟，然后忽然侧过来、冲邦德露出一个颇为欣喜，甚至可以称为调皮的笑容。此刻，邦德或是踩着石雕栏一跃而下，融入布宜诺斯艾利斯的浓密夜色之中；或是干脆利落的将这突然来袭的恶棍头子掀翻在地。然而在他来得及从这两者之间做出一个适合当下情况与国际形势的抉择之前，他便被那同一只手臂旋进了舞池里头。

 

席尔瓦贴近邦德，他耷拉着眼皮，面带一个颇具魅力的微笑，手指危险又体贴的按压在他曾饱受压力的后腰上，另一只有力的牵引起邦德的手，与他相扣、打成一个叫人绝望的死结。

 

“专注，”席尔瓦大声的说，模仿着邦德先前的口气，“邦德先生，”他说着，伴随着滑稽的口气掷来颇为严肃的一瞥，“这可是探戈。”

 

邦德没有回答一个字，失血让他觉得晕乎乎的，那恶棍又叫他的神经紧绷得如同一只弦上的弓，这时候他便无比想念那波特酒的好来。

 

出于尚未了解情况的困惑和几分难能可贵的好心，邦德按捺着自己那颗已然感到无趣的心，跟着对方跨了几步，他的眼神在悬挂于大厅中央的一百四十片水晶组成的巨大吊灯和楼梯中那极为不符合建筑风格的海格力斯灯塔缩小版之间游荡，最终决定回到现实，他无法忍受第二眼再看到这两者出现在同一房内了。

 

他们跳的是竞技型探戈，而席尔瓦显然觉得自己才是领舞的那个，他的动作轻巧而敏捷，如同一只踩在屋顶上的猫、亦或是一片无声洒落在地的乐谱，敏锐且快速、难缠又浪漫，和那音乐的前半段如此切合。

 

席尔瓦每每拿嘴唇堪堪擦过邦德的耳侧，呼吸在若隐若现的距离里撩拨个不停。他的手掌结实，在虎口与指腹的位置统统布满老茧，握手的方式不太用力但充满胁迫，叫人不会去想把手抽回来。

 

邦德在这方面做的并不比他差，不过席尔瓦在眼神上胜了他一筹，那双绿眼睛粘着邦德，而且眼神里的东西叫他只想拔枪射杀。他甚至不看自己走到了哪儿去，邦德对此只得回复以一个体贴的微笑和脚跟突如其来的一拐。

 

在席尔瓦挑起的眉毛和因惊诧而微张开的嘴之间邦德察觉到了几分阴郁的怒意，对此他只是扩大了自己的微笑，他或许烦躁、无聊、好奇、伴有一定的失血，但他总算还是个双零特工。

 

“专注，”邦德用轻快的语调说，手指在席尔瓦的肩膀上缓慢而坚定的收紧——毫无威胁的意思，但就是叫人不由自主的跟着做了。“席尔瓦先生。”他懒洋洋的、朝那金发的恶棍投去一瞥：“这可是战场。”

 

在说这话的同时，邦德的动作也陡然改变了，他踏着女士步却在轻巧的领舞，动态自然又优雅，带着豹一般的力度和柔韧向前探步，定点的爆发中颇带几分血腥味。与此同时那属于他们的音乐也渐入高潮，危险的提琴音紧蹙而短暂，鼓点沉重的敲击着地面，紧张的节奏同邦德的风格完美糅合。他的身体散发着高温，强韧的腰杆紧贴着席尔瓦的，他侧着头直视前方，侧脸微笑的方式和无情的眼神都仿佛在告诉一切人——亲吻我又远离我。

 

席尔瓦的眼神依然附着在他身上，邦德的后背内衣已经湿润，他不清楚那是汗水亦或是血水、他也没法在乎。他不否认自己的紧张与警惕，因为显然对方也同感深受。邦德用余光注意着那金发恶棍，他脸上阴郁的怒意转变为了一种古怪的兴奋和恼怒相融合的神态，一个危险至极的、好奇的微笑。而糟糕的是，詹姆斯可不敢说自己的脸上会有不一样的神态。

 

“你倒是个货真价实的惊喜，邦德先生。”席尔瓦的语气真挚的很，他握紧邦德手，猛地旋转脚跟让他们俩再次掉转了一个方向。

 

“舞池即战场，”邦德的语气一派肃穆，他顺从的放柔步子，在席尔瓦垂下眼皮看向自己时技巧性的后退，对方在手掌几乎要脱离他的后腰时不得不上前跨上一步来，他狼狈的脱了一步。对此邦德只是微微侧过了头，“你刚从一个下来，便得踏上第二个，你的国家和女王永远需要你。”他说着，赠予一个毫无诚意的眨眼。

 

在他们说话的档子音乐已经步入尾声。“士兵永无安宁之日，可不是吗？永远都有一梭待发的子弹、一颗藏在牙齿里的糖果、亦或是一辆行驶中的火车——等着你。”席尔瓦快速的调整好步伐，然后从容回答，他的语气漫不经心，手指勾着邦德的指尖把他忽然拉向自己。

 

邦德对着藏在水面下的恶意只是回以一个快速且短暂的微笑，他顺着席尔瓦的手让自己紧贴上对方，胸膛紧密相贴，“大英帝国的士兵可不干那档子事，希尔瓦先生，你说的肯定是别的什么人。”他压低了声音回答，手指攀着席尔瓦的肩膀滑向对方结实的脖颈，在对方后脖那一小块裸露的皮肤上画着圈，这动作亲密又暧昧，又揣着刻意的明显，终于叫旁人看来他们无疑是比先前表现出来更多的‘熟识’。

 

席尔瓦的笑容在短暂的僵硬后快速软化，他再度换上那副叫人捉摸不透的面具，绿眼睛冲邦德眨了两下。他的笑容扩大了又消失了，再次出现的时候，他同样压低了声，把话说进邦德的耳朵里，“噢，语义因人而异，我亲爱的，因听者而异。”席尔瓦的语气透着不可思议的欢快，紧接着他猛地托住邦德的腰，另一只手紧握住邦德自己的牢牢按在他那被掩藏的极好的伤口上。

 

这一下叫邦德咬紧了牙关，强迫的压力按在他的伤口上带来不小的刺激，他为此被迫做了一个堪堪过关的下腰，正好踩准了音乐的最后一拍，他们定格在邦德把一只裹在西装裤里的腿带着酸痛搁在席尔瓦的腰臀上，他自己一只手危险的搁在对方暴露的脖颈上。

 

席尔瓦同他对视了几秒，他们交换了心知肚明的恼怒和警告之后，在舞池外的笑声和鼓掌声中放开了对方。邦德试着回想什么时候舞池里只剩下他们两个但显然失败了，于是只好稳稳的站直，而身旁的金发恶棍则心不在焉的整理着领子，那一瞬间他们看起来像一对分居已久又再度重聚、而后在尴尬和旧情之前挣扎的离婚夫妇。

 

“所以——”邦德低声说着，用两根手指不动声色的抹去额头上的一小撮汗，他的胸膛火烧火燎的疼：“你究竟是为什么在这儿？”邦德终于按捺不住他的怒气和困惑，这大抵和伤口撕裂、失血、酒精缺乏三者的结合密不可分，如果只是其中的任意一对儿他还能应付，但第三者向来不是他的嗜好。

 

在他身侧席尔瓦依然在整理领子，显然他找不到一个方法好让那白色的领结挡住他脖颈上的三根手指印。他回答的时候语气柔和但阴沉：“为了宴会，正如我之前所说，我亲爱的邦德先生。为什么我就不能享受一丁点儿的闲暇和娱乐呢？”他听起来几乎是在质问，语气听上去委屈的很。

 

“为什么我不相信你？”邦德危险的眯起眼睛。他持续冲着周围的男女礼貌的微笑，在再次锁定新大使的位置后，他便把注意力转移到了那只巨大的海格力斯灯塔雕塑上，邦德无法抑制的想着自己手里能够捏上那把伯莱塔96的话，他能为这世界减轻多少无法原谅的罪恶和罪大恶极的精神污染。

 

“为什么你应该？”席尔瓦回答流畅，他甚至懒得看向邦德，倒反冲着周围为他们显然极为动人的一曲探戈鼓掌、顺带颇具议论的窃窃私语和评论性的眼神回以不加解释的微笑。说完这话席尔瓦便大步走开了。

邦德顿了顿，随即面带微笑的同样迈步走出舞池，正巧踩着第二轮音乐开始前勉强躲过。

 

那之后邦德密切观察着劳尔·席尔瓦跟一切人聊天，面上的笑容亲切又甜美，他和那名媛交流的最多，女郎时常回头朝邦德投来暧昧又探求的目光，倒是席尔瓦对邦德的方向再未加以半分关注。他不得不说自己松了一口气，同时，新大使依然完好无损、颇为快乐的大步迈向酒精中毒。这大抵是个不错的夜晚，邦德想，他接下去会再去吧台端一杯酒来，然后回到他的阳台、和布宜诺斯艾利斯的美好夜幕之中，将他刚才同一个全球通缉、罪大恶极的犯罪分子共舞了一曲搏杀探戈的事忘在脑后。

 

“先生？”一个服务员端着托盘，突然出现在邦德正打算实行自己的计划的半路，邦德回以挑眉和微笑，手指警惕的圈着自己的小腹。“这是给您的，来自‘你知道是谁’。”那服务员道没多话，他将托盘放在邦德眼前：“伏特加马丁尼，用摇，不要搅。”

 

邦德的眉毛挑的更高了，他顿了顿随即还是接了过来，接着便搜寻到一个金发的恶棍正在人群中冲着自己举杯致敬，笑容得意，脖颈上留着红痕。他垂下眼皮，绿眼睛在巨大的水晶吊灯灯光下承托的宛如宝石，里面却流动着一切邪恶大计的暗潮。邦德对这颇为讽刺的场景回以了一个微笑，紧接着便坦然端起酒杯回敬了过去。

 

酒的味道极合他的心意，邦德相当肯定自己应该为此感到担忧，但事实上他却感到一股子熟悉的求知欲和探求渴望正在涌上他的心头，他那颗矫健跳动的好奇心正在熊熊燃烧，他依然不明白席尔瓦在这儿究竟是做什么，也不清楚他们之前的那一曲有何意味，但他很乐意去挖掘其深意。

 

这或许是舞池中的一曲探戈，又或许是战场上的一击搏杀，而邦德仅是饮下那酒杯中的最后一滴，大胆的迎上那两道炙热的视线。

他全无畏惧的勾起嘴角。

 

 

 


	6. A Bloody Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节贺文  
> beta：七巨咚

巴黎的第八区是世界闻名的旅客天堂，此区有香榭丽舍大街和总统府，前者深受游客喜爱，总能看到琳琅满目的橱窗购物爱好者聚集在此；而后者则是某些中东地区国际友人的膜拜圣地，这并非值得庆贺，但也足以证明法国在欧洲的重要性日益提升。

 

第七区相比之下稍差些许，埃菲尔铁塔是点睛一笔，但最著名的依然是此区集中了大大小小的国家机构，只是并非所有人都能领会其中的妙诀。詹姆斯·邦德并非第一次应工作需要前往巴黎，但波旁宫区倒是头一遭。以往MI6总是使唤他在第八区、第十区、第十六区这种地方，无非就是天堂、地狱和英国大使馆之间周旋，但涉及国防部的任务总会叫他比以往多花上一点时间。

 

邦德终于回到奢华丽大酒店的时候已经是凌晨，他在门前顿了顿，还是小心翼翼的绕过摄像头所在，自打后面的消防梯爬上了自己的楼层。现在正值两月中，准确来说是十三日的深夜十四号的清晨，气温依然维持在七到八度，邦德身着一套相对单薄的西式礼服，袖口捎着火药黑焦，裤腿蹭着一团团的灰，他的领结七扭八歪，一颗袖扣早已不知所踪，右肩里还埋着半颗子弹，额头上挂着血痂。

 

叹着气，邦德自走廊尽头的窗口翻进来，他一瘸一拐的踏在红色地毯上，头顶黄色的温暖灯光略显刺眼，他懒得顾及是否符合局内标准的悄声无息，现在他又痛又累，只想早早的钻进自己的房间里，喝上一杯好点的威士忌，擦掉脸上的血，褪下脏兮兮的礼服，然后把那歹毒的半粒子弹挖出来。

 

前阵子邦德还抱怨自己过得枯燥无味，坐在桌前对着数字涂涂写写，一份紧接着一份的任务报告和声明书，Q部门从来不待见他的经费报告，M对此也表示爱莫能助，但他们依然固执的要他写，好像他们继续眼巴巴的敲打计算机就能把那些数字降下来似的。这叫邦德脸上挂起无奈的苦笑，但他转而思及现在，他过的一点儿也不枯燥无味，而是非常的窝火。

 

国安部的人从来不喜欢外国来访特工，无论他们是单纯路过，妄图一访美妙的异国特色，或者是为了世界的安和平和众协作国的友谊而来——无论如何，国安部总会试图绞尽六十七个智商在210以上的天才技术人员的脑汁来证明他们图谋不轨。

 

国安部与外国特工的关系就像是结婚多年依然不协调的夫妇，妻子总是在抱怨丈夫常年出差，尽管她明知道这是他们能住上带后花园的洋房的根本原因，但她依然会想要揣测、想尽方法证明她的丈夫并不只是出差而是在外找了第三者。而最戏剧化的是有时候她和观众们都知道自己大约不是错的。那么这又叫她该怎么办呢？寂寞的端着一杯马提尼，依靠在吧台上，等待一个同样独自前来的英俊男人看懂她内心的苦闷和寂寥。

 

而如果尽是按照字面上的、不加任何深意地揣度的话，往往这便是邦德出场的时候了，他向来对已婚之妇有一种难以释怀的爱慕之情，这是他从来不加掩饰的。说及至此，这或许也该是个他能猎艳的夜晚，今夜是情人之夜，他所处的地方时情人与浪漫之都，只消一束玫瑰同几句甜言蜜语他便可以换得一个伴儿。但詹姆斯·邦德只是板着迟钝麻木了的脸，从破损的胸襟内夹口袋里掏出他的房卡来，“啲”的一声后便推门而进。他需要打理好自己，而倘若在几番挣扎和痛苦的针线活之后，他还有那个兴致，那他会去的。

 

房间干净的很，厅室里有一盏华美的吊灯，流苏状的水晶自头顶缓缓垂下，想必那灯光开启时必然是非常的动人，装潢颇有中世纪古典风范，唯独房间中央的等离子电视机有些不必要。邦德没有打开灯，他只是中规中矩的关好房门，解开自己残存的那颗袖口，接着扯下领结，一路跛行向酒橱走去。他连眼皮也没有眨一下便取出一瓶十五年的芝华士，以往这铁定不会是他选择的标准，但邦德不想一通电话去打扰前台。他用拇指和食指圈着玻璃酒瓶的瓶颈，再用同一只手夹住一只酒杯，起身便往卫生间走去。

 

他前行的路上便能看清：房里是昏暗的，自窗外泼洒进来少许银灰色的柔和月光浦洒在地面上，又给角落里捎上阴影，他左侧是卧室，双拉的门并未闭合，就同他离开时的全然一样，那房间他没有睡过，双人特大号床紧贴着一侧的墙壁，在床头的后面是嵌入墙壁内的火炉，邦德先前开门时他们便已经自动开启了，此刻明亮但不太激烈的火焰正在灼烧，他听见细微的木材燃烧时细腻的噼里啪啦的碎响，这起初叫他有些惴惴，但在他习惯那频率之后他便又安下心来。他忽然看见床单的一角飞了起来，仿佛是被风吹拂的，但问题在于邦德不记得自己有开过窗户。

 

他将玻璃杯统统放下，接着便向卧室走去。房里攒动的火焰带起了些许温度，但显然阳台的窗户被开启又将那丁点温暖挟持殆尽了。邦德的步履矫健，他将伤痛和疲倦抛掷在一旁，稳稳的在门口站定，大床依然平整，唯有一角在细风的吹拂下偶尔翘起，在他左侧的衣柜依然紧闭，右侧的圆桌上则放着一些东西。除此之外房间内除了邦德自己的影子外别无他人作伴。他信步走过去，随意的翻看着摆在自己桌上的几样物件，一架装饰用的黑胶唱片机，他并不记得在自己离开前有任何黑胶唱片置放其中；一束鲜嫩欲滴的玫瑰，是美丽绝伦的野玫瑰，如同血滴般的色泽，上面还挂着新鲜的露珠和未去的荆刺；一张淡米咖色的附卡，邦德拾起它时便嗅到了一股淡淡的古龙须后水的味道，其中薰衣草的味道稍浓一些。

 

[It’s so beautiful(美呐)]

 

邦德为此挑起眉，他在将那卡片放下的同时将另外一只手探向自己的腰侧，不过在他能够到自己心爱的沃尔特PPK之前，有一只手阻止了他。邦德未曾听到任何脚步声，在他身后的人仿佛是凭空出现。那四根手指只是轻柔的搭在他的腕上，毫无力道，如同情人的一个爱抚。

 

“…please wait for me（请等等我）.”在邦德身后的人慢声细语，他的手指扣住邦德手腕，将他从自己的目的地远远挪开。

 

只是他接近邦德的背后那一个瞬间，邦德便知道这人是谁了，那是个唤作席尔瓦，真名又是蒂亚戈·罗德里格兹的恶棍。也是他自大的、无可救药的浪漫主义者、野蛮狡狯、怎么也杀不死的最大恶敌；这世间最为叫人厌恶的西式礼爱好者，愚钝又狂热的古典乐欣赏者；疯狂至极的恐怖分子——他的恶行用三张圣诞节礼物清单也讲述补完——MI6比世界上的任何一个组织都要憎恨这个人，他生于MI6，死于MI6，还妄图拉他的女王一起下地狱，邦德是阻止了他的那个人，而可惜的是自那以后他便成了那精神病患者同整个大英帝国军情六处的所有官僚一致认定的唯一追捕者。

 

这活儿非他不可，他们说；只有他才捉得住他，他们说；与他相关的一切任务只有非你不可，他们说。

 

邦德大义凌然又颇具悲愤的想着，倘若不是他现在因为失血以及神经性疼痛而烦躁不安的很，他必然是可以摆脱这个精神病患者的束缚，或许还能和他较量上一番，但他现在又痛又累，而且他的精神伴侣沃尔特PPK也在一眨眼的功夫里被拐走了。

 

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯，”仿佛凭空出现的席尔瓦唱歌一般的呼唤着邦德的名字，他的声音低哑醇厚，自后面贴上来毫不留情的侵入另外一位的私人空间，他如同亲密的爱侣般将下巴搁在邦德的右肩上，一只手柔和的搭在邦德的腰杆上，另外一只手向前去够那只黑胶唱片机。

 

邦德思忖着一个回以他手肘的好时机，但显然那一刻始终没有到来，他看着席尔瓦将他的沃尔特放在桌角，又动作优雅的拨开黑胶片开启唱片机。“惊喜，不是吗？”他的气息柔和，喷洒在邦德耳后如同一个幽灵的耳语，那搭在他腰上的手指颇有向下滑动的趋势。

 

邦德眯起眼睛，他弓起膝盖，用左手猛地向后施加肘击。他的第一个尝试效果立见，席尔瓦猛地自他脊背上弹开了，邦德趁机反手握住沃尔特的枪把然后掉头举枪瞄准。“确实是惊喜，或许我终于得以杀死你了，希尔瓦先生。”邦德回以一个漫不经心的微笑，“最好的情人节礼物，容我补充一句。”在他跟前席尔瓦同样身着一套西式礼服，只是他的整洁干净，毫无损坏。他脸上的那个笑容非常无辜，耷拉着眼皮的方式叫邦德无比熟悉。

 

“噢，这可真是我的莫大荣幸，邦德先生，”席尔瓦笑嘻嘻的，“我的命竟然会比那束野玫瑰更讨你喜欢。”

 

“你也可以这么理解，”邦德眯起眼睛回复，他的眼神在这一刻如同迅猛的野兽。“可否容我询问你在这里的目的？”

 

“只是来为我的情人节送上一束花，”席尔瓦深情的说，接着他又顿了顿，补充似的道，“以及一个小小的u盘。”

 

“啊哈，”邦德佯装惊诧，“是我早前从国安部部长那儿借走的那个吗，希尔瓦先生？”

 

“‘借’可是一个很保守的词，邦德先生，”席尔瓦冲他眨眨眼，他悄悄靠近一步，邦德的枪口紧跟着向前一寸。

 

“我是一个保守的男人，希尔瓦先生。”邦德如同朗读诗歌般的高声说，他在席尔瓦将自己送上枪口时勾起嘴唇。

 

“我的天。”席尔瓦大笑起来，然后他忽然抬起手，将邦德握住沃尔特的手牢牢扣住然后反对准邦德自己的下巴。他一步凑近，踩着节拍将邦德按向自己。“你应该跟那些个同你上过床的已婚之妇统统说一遍这话。”

 

“这可真伤我的心，”邦德撇撇嘴，他瞪大眼睛，蓝色的瞳孔直视进席尔瓦的，他趁着对方僵硬的这一秒用膝盖勾住对方的一条腿，他们连带着一同摔在地上，席尔瓦闷哼一声，抓紧时机将邦德压在身下。“真奇怪，我还不知道原来你有心，詹姆斯。”他的声音冷情，表情裹挟着某种黑暗的东西。对此邦德大笑起来，他在席尔瓦身下扭动着，紧接着一转腰将两人的位置再次调换，他用刚刚夺过来的枪口对准席尔瓦的额头，大大方方的跨坐在对方的胯部。他的大腿紧紧压住席尔瓦的腰侧和胸膛，逼迫对方动弹不得。“只是一个玩笑，希尔瓦先生，请务必别当真。”

 

“或许，”席尔瓦若有所思的微笑，“不过这可不够好笑。”他看着枪口，紧接着抬起手晃了晃自己手中的一个小小的金属制品。一只u盘。邦德的表情顿时僵硬了，而席尔瓦则借这个机会将他手里的枪猛地拍开，他们的位置再一次对调，席尔瓦将自己挤压进邦德两腿之间，一只手按住对方不便活动的左肩。他的金发凌乱的垂挂在额头，绿色的眼睛在月光底下如同某种野蛮的兽类。这便是他的真实面目，一头裹挟在残破皮囊内的野兽，或许他们俩都是。邦德思忖着，明白过来这不再是个公平的竞争了。“半颗碎弹，对吗？穿过了一个人才击中你，否则你早不能动弹啦，我亲爱的。”席尔瓦是在说邦德左肩上的那个伤口。他的语气无比轻快，显然对此了解得一清二楚。

 

“然后呢，希尔瓦先生？”他漫不经心的微笑，右手牢牢扣住对方抓在自己的伤口上的两指。

“然后嘛——”席尔瓦慢条斯理的说，他故意拖长了语调，变魔术似的将那u盘从手心里变走，然后他俯下来，凑近邦德危险的眯起的眼睛，他的嘴角挂着一个神秘的微笑，仿佛是在和他的情人分享一个秘密般的语调甜蜜，“——要看你是喜欢地板，还是偏爱床了。”

 

*

 

邦德的左手不方便，不过平心而论，他也用不到自己的左手。他用舌头和牙齿碾压着席尔瓦的嘴唇，右手柔和又亲昵的搭在对方的勃颈上，只要他想，他便能用拇指杀死这个男人，但他并没有，不是现在，现在，他只想同他做爱。

 

他们此刻赤条条的躺在大床上，身上片缕未着，席尔瓦依然嵌在他的两腿之间，他在月光底下看起来非常的可怖，伤痕累累，褪色的画作般的苍白，这具躯体已经不再俊美了，但异常的强壮，他的金发凌乱不堪，用钢牙支撑起的下颚比普通人都要有力，他回应着邦德的吻如同一个饥渴已久的人，胳膊铁链般的困住邦德的腰，阴茎坚硬直钻入他的体内。

 

他们的身上汗液津津，几乎浑身都覆盖着对方的精液和唾液，邦德在席尔瓦猛力摆胯时仰头发出急促的喘息，他收紧握住对方脖颈的手指，但又在力道就要进入威胁生命的范畴前猛地缓了下来，他用指甲如同安抚般的刮搔着那里柔软的皮肤，仿佛只是一个甜蜜的爱抚。在即将达到高潮前他弓起背脊，席尔瓦非常注意的避开了他的左肩，他们再次黏吻在一起，嘴唇互相碾压着，舌条侵入对方的口腔，这比气吻更像一场持久战，偏偏没有人愿意提早认输。

 

最终结束时邦德闷闷的倒进柔软的床铺和自己的精液里，他的胸膛起伏，左嘴唇肿胀发疼，屁股酸得很，但这是一种好的感受，唯一不太好的是他的左肩，他叹着气，试图从高潮的余韵里抽身出来去解决那半颗依然嵌在自己体内的子弹。

 

不过席尔瓦显然比他还要快上一步，他走出了房间又掉头回来了，在床沿上坐着，用一只手刮搔着那伤口的边缘，引来邦德不动声色的绷紧身体。“看来已经有人快我一步送了你情人节礼物，詹姆斯，”席尔瓦微笑着说。

 

“你嫉妒了？”邦德冲他一眨眼，嘴角重新挂上冷漠的笑容。他舒舒服服的在床铺上展开自己的身体，这是他在一场酣畅淋漓的性爱之后最为享受的时刻，当然，如果另一位愿意安静离开的话他会更加享受。

 

“难讲的很，”席尔瓦故意搬出为难的表情。他从地上拿起邦德先前放在门外的酒杯和铁钳，装模作样的研究了一会儿然后拔下酒瓶塞子。“也许我只是关心呢？”

 

“这可不是你应该做的事，席尔瓦先生。”邦德的脸上依然挂着笑容，但是他语气中的警告非常明显。他握紧了刚刚趁着席尔瓦离开房间时拿到手的沃尔特PPK，

 

“放松，詹姆斯，你总不能认为我是那般荒唐的人，”他挑起眉毛，与此同时将手里酒倒入杯中，那小铁钳仿佛只是邦德错觉，此刻再打他的手心里消失得一干二净。席尔瓦自顾自的将杯中的酒喝了个干净，随即皱了皱眉，佯装不满意，“这可不是你的品位，我亲爱的，十五年的芝华士？”

 

“不像某些人，我还是有一份正经工作的。”邦德没什么好气的回答，他的意识已经有些薄弱，失血和伤口都在作祟，先前的性爱也有关系。“你不是还有别的地方要去吗，希尔瓦先生？”

 

邦德还记得那个u盘，那并非他的任务主要目的，只是他准备一并带给马洛里的情人节礼物而已。但眼下情况显然是不行了，席尔瓦看起来精神奕奕的很，他穿衣服的速度和一个特工要求的一般快而且高效，邦德躺在床上，维持着自己仅剩的意识，观察着那男人的背影。他的脊背宽厚结实，灼烧般的伤疤和真实的刀伤贯穿其间，邦德自己也有同样的，他愿意大胆猜测那其中有一部分必须是氰化物导致的后期伤。他们都是被损坏的，无法修补的。

 

“或许我是有，”席尔瓦耸耸肩回答，他最终整理好自己的领结，留下了一个飞吻便掉头离开，“情人节快乐，我亲爱的。”他的笑容短暂而且心不在焉，这态度叫邦德有些捉摸不透，如果不是以往的经历和纠缠让他比任何人都要了解席尔瓦这种喜怒无常的性格的话，邦德几乎会以为他是在生气。

 

他在原地躺了一会儿，享受着终于寂静下来的房间和身后温暖的篝火，随后爬起来折腾他那可怜巴巴的左肩。他并非真的厌恶席尔瓦为他处理伤口的这个想法，这只是行不通。他们的关系比那要简单，却也比一场性爱要复杂，邦德着实不情愿再叫这情况更加纠结了。

 

等待他最终搞定一切时已经是早晨，他终究是一夜未睡，而且航班就在两个小时之后，邦德为自己忙碌的时程表叹了一口气，看来把工作和私生活搅合在一起的确是非常不明智的。他心不在焉的思索着，洗完澡后又小心的换上一套新的西服，在一切整理完毕后他从小圆桌上拾起那束玫瑰，在被荆刺刺伤时皱眉又忍不住微笑，他调开视线，紧接着又看见一个小小的u盘压在先前的那张卡片上。

 

邦德挑起眉，嘴边的笑容又变换成了一个心不由衷的叹气。他挣扎了一会儿，随即还是拾起u盘放进自己的夹层口袋里，留下玫瑰和卡片，随即转身头也不回的大步离开了房间。

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


	7. 择日而亡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q00  
> 反叛！Q

一扇半开着的门

 

 

Bond醒来时，总部只剩下一间房间的灯还亮着。他单手虚捂住刚吃过一刀的腹部，赤脚慢慢朝那方向走去，他依然头疼，喉咙干哑，身体极度的不适，但他是double-O seven，所以这或许得说是常态。

 

Bond还未走到便认出那是军需官的办公室。门半开着，从里面透露出一星半点冷色调的白炽灯光。Bond眯起眼睛，Q从不粗心大意的，所以这里头肯定还有人。

 

Bond没有直接推门进去，相对的，他只是站在门口，房间里传出来的声音叫他感到好奇。

 

他首先听到的是金属滑轮相接触的声音，尖锐而沙哑，无法错认的明显；紧接着的是保龄球滚入球槽前圆滑流畅的摩擦声；参杂了隐约的漫长叹息；然后跟上的是圆柱体从高位下坠而发出的清脆的碰撞音；而最后的是一声干脆利落的翻转声，那是独特的将折叠的器具展开才会发出的声响。

 

这些细碎的音符交织在一起构成了一支Bond无比熟悉的协奏曲。这是安装一支巴雷特99必经的流程。而Bond唯一不熟悉的是在房间那头奏响这一曲的人。有那么几秒Bond几乎要冲进去，直到他通过门的缝隙看见军需官那道独特的、高瘦的像只蜷起的大虾的身影。

 

Bond最终没有推开这扇门，因为整个总部除了他和房内的那位之外已经空无一人。确认那房间之内已经再度恢复安静之后，Bond以同样无声息的步伐走回他原先躺着的地方，他在脑子里努力回想着那个卷发，高瘦，带着眼镜的年轻人的形象。诚恳坦言，他并不是Bond印象中能与巴雷特99联合在一起的最佳人选。

 

但看起来他错了，而这会变得非常有意思。

 

Bond微笑着，思考着，再度将自己埋入MI6总部的黑暗之中。

 

 

 

一个路过的女人

 

 

那小刀破空而来，显然那路过的女人并不如她所说的那样无辜。

 

Q堪堪躲过去了，他狼狈的跌倒在地上，装着红茶的杯子翻倒在地，四分五裂，内切酶和解旋酶的那块儿滑到了Bond的皮鞋跟前一点。他动作温和的将它们支开。

 

“她——”Q瞪大眼睛，他扶着自己的眼镜，看起来尚未从那突如其来的袭击里恢复过来。他张开嘴，几乎是结结巴巴的说，抬起头看向Bond。

 

“——显然，不如她所说的那样无辜。”Bond好心的为他接下去，一点也没有拉他起来的意思。Q在原地待着没动，对Bond怒目相视，毕竟人是他带来的。于是Bond只好继续，“你没受伤吧？”他的语气竭诚，假装底气不足。

 

“我——好得很。”Q呛了一声，他用手指撑着地，慢慢爬起来。与此同时对着尸横遍野的马克杯叹了一口气，“但那个是定制的。”他看起来相当恼怒又非常惋惜。

 

“我会再给你订一个的，我保证。”Bond心不在焉的回答。他注意到Q的手上没有伤。这很有意思，以为Bond看见那刀在最后一秒被Q捕捉了，用手掌改变了横飞的位置，现在它正牢牢的直插入地，正将Q挚爱的马克杯四分五裂。

 

“你听起来像我妈妈。”Q侧过头看他，胸膛大幅度的起伏着，他似乎余悸未定，但鼻翼却几乎没动。

 

Bond好奇的多看了他几眼，他质疑自己以前竟然没有发现过这些细节。

 

“我的脸上有什么吗？”Q问，挑起一边的眉毛，嗓音恢复了讽刺和不耐烦的音调。

 

“只是在二次确认。”Bond回答，附赠一个友善的微笑，随即对着Q走开的背影若有所思。

 

 

 

一滴即将下坠的水滴

 

 

Mallory对于Bond要求Q加入自己的外勤任务发出了疑惑。

 

“我不能接受你的要求，double-O seven，你知道——而且应该比任何人都清楚——他是部门主管，而且军需官不是适合出外勤的人选。”Mallory的语气不容反抗，他看着Bond的方式是实打实的疑惑，因为Bond的确明白，他只是在试探某些东西，他以为Mallory会知道，不过看起来MI6不止Bond一个是撒谎大师。

 

“但你也知道这个任务的重要性，M，没有Q我做不成。”Bond坦率的承认，他看起来惭愧至极，这相当少见。因为双零特工从不会请求任何人提供帮助，除非那是极度必要的。

 

Mallory沉默了一会儿，“选择权在于军需官，如果他同意，那我可以批准。”他最终妥协了。

 

Bond露出微笑，一点也不嚣张的，非典型Bond式笑容，他看起来忧虑重重，“好吧，为了大英帝国，我希望他会的。”

 

那水滴即将落下了。这将是一场盛大的演出，溅起的水花必然雄伟壮阔。

 

 

 

一个扫来的眼神

 

 

Bond预见了那一场小插曲，所以他也预先将一只拆卸组装式巴雷特M82的包裹放在他们先前设计的逃脱路线上。

 

他并未告诉Q他们计划小小的改动，Bond相信他是个聪明人，会自己发掘的。再不济的话，反正这回他还穿了防弹衣。

 

十分钟之后，Bond因为粗鲁的指出他对面的几位绅士以鄙夷下流的手段试图赢得这场赌局，而被五只黑黝黝的枪口指着。

 

他举起双手，满脸无辜。通讯器里先前急促的呼吸平复下来，Q停止说话。紧接着，一个Bond前所未闻的声音占领了频道。不，并不能说他前所未闻，Bond微笑着思索，在那个黑暗的总部里，自打一扇扮演的门中，他在那里还曾听过。

 

于是Bond竭力拖了1分钟，第2分钟的时候，一颗子弹射穿了他们右侧的玻璃，只穿而入一位绅士的太阳穴，射入另外一位的肩膀，再自锁骨再传出，而后最终一头钻进Bond脚跟前的空地里。

 

这是一个危险的调情，所表达的意味是不那么无情的警告。

 

Bond的笑容愈发扩大，他的信号到了。于是他按下通讯器，反拔出自己的伯莱塔举枪射击。

 

任务完毕之后他们各自回到伦敦，在Mallory的办公室中相遇。

 

“任务圆满完成，恭喜，double-O seven，quartermaster。”Mallory的语气严肃，透露出一种惊喜。“我希望你们没有受伤？”

 

Bond理解他，以为偶尔一次的，他们俩都玩儿无损的回来了。于是他点点头，“安然无恙。”他说着，侧过头向Q投递去快速的一瞥。后者回以他一个平淡无奇的表情，侧过头的动作略显疑惑。“显然如此。”他勾起嘴角，短暂而虚伪。

 

Bond眯起眼睛，Q在离开之前与他交换的那个眼神叫他惊喜不已，那目光并非愤怒或冷漠，正相反的，Q在微笑，这回是实打实的，一个Bond式的，冷情又怜悯的微笑。

 

Bond对此一点也不恼怒，毕竟白白送了人家一套巴雷特M82的人可是自己。

 

 

 

一部放在桌上的手机

 

 

那是一部放在桌上的手机。

 

“是否接受这份任务是你的决定。”通讯器中的声音说。

 

Bond敲了敲耳中的通讯器，再三确定自己的所工作的机关是英国MI6而不是美国IMF。

 

“请重复？”

 

“一个玩笑，只是份小小的礼物，Bond先生。”军需官平淡无奇的回答，顿了顿，他又继续下去，“只限于你。”

 

“你在和我调情吗，Q？”Bond漫步尽心的反问，他绕着那桌子转了一圈，依然没有接近那部手机。“我必须说，现在送东西还太早了。”

 

“只是回礼，Bond先生，”军需官的声音里捎上了笑意，这并不常见。“试试看。”他压低了声，嗓音略带沙哑。

 

噢，这绝对不会是什么好事。Bond翘起嘴角，他慢慢拿起拿手机，屏幕亮起来他看到的率先就是倒计时。

 

“别急着扔出去，这不是针对你的，要它停下就按挂断键。”Q忽然在通讯器里抬高音量出言警告，Bond只得放下高举起的手，与此同时迅速的按下挂断键。倒计时停止了。好吧，看来他暂时是对的。

 

“你看着我？”Bond忽然想起这个，“噢，Q，你这个变态（You sick bastard.）。”

 

“如果这会让你安心的话，并不是无时无刻，Bond先生。”军需官气定神闲的回答，语气理直气壮的很。

 

“你都密切观察我这么久了，我却还没有过姓名这一关？”Bond思索着Q是在哪里看着他的，而且更关键的问题——他昨晚是否也看着？不是说Bond会感到羞耻什么的，他只是不确定这种一来一回的调情行为是刻意所为，还是只是英国人的本能。

 

“噢，我们会的，Bond先生，相信我。”军需官压低嗓音，语气低沉而裹挟着某种更为危险沉重的东西，这让Bond感到兴奋，看来他已经得到了他所需的回答。

“希望你喜欢我的小礼物。”他的军需官最终这么说。

 

Bond不再回答这个，他挂断通讯器，将那小的塞入式耳机同手机一起放回桌上。

 

 

 

一个站在你这边的男人

 

 

那份资料并非不翼而飞的，在那名反叛特工告诉Bond他不是一个人时他就应该意识到这点。但他终究慢了一拍，这或许是先前的一系列试探给予Bond的安全感太过稳定了，即使这些都是掩盖在一层又一层的谎言之下。但那场爆炸和突如其来的袭击是Bond在有准备的情况下也没有料到的。

 

等硝烟散开之后，Bond看见Mallory面目阴郁的注视着那个轻轻松松立在他们跟前的人，而Moneypenny和Tanner满脸都是被背叛的震惊和难过。

 

“哈罗，”他们的军需官依然穿着格子衬衫和羊毛开襟衫，他手里的红茶杯被小心翼翼的在桌上放好。Q抬起头，慢吞吞的打了个招呼，他的笑容是Bond所见过的那种，危险又轻蔑，眼神如同尖利的刀锋，在黑暗中泛着阴冷的暗光。

 

事实上，这个招呼也只是对着Bond所打的，Q的眼睛扫过他们一圈，最终落在Bond的脸上，他的笑容变得真诚了不少，语气也轻快起来，“James，”Bond对这个挑起眉，但Q只是自顾自的继续下去，“你无法想象我有多期待这一天，能和你这样公平的，坦然的交流。”他的笑容愈发扩大。

 

“还会是你的最后一次，”Bond漫不经心的回答，Q的身上或许还携带着其他引爆器，很有可能就是他的手机。Bond思索着他自己的在哪里。他早已习惯背叛，而有时候究竟是谁背叛谁的界限本身就模糊不清。他知道这一天总会到来的，而那时候，他们都会做好准备。

 

“我可不这么觉得，因为，你瞧，”Q半耷拉着眼皮，他看起来又恢复到了他们所熟识、信任的军需官。他拿起自己的手机晃了晃，上面显示的是一个倒计时和巨大的通话按钮，而他的拨号对象是‘James’。Bond眯起眼睛，不过这大概不是个感到荣欣的好时机。Q冲他侧了侧头，“你会把我护送出去，不是吗，James？”

 

而紧接着，那个贴着他大腿的手机开始震动，清晰明亮的倒计时从他的西装裤里传出来。Bond故意大声的叹了一口气，他耸了耸肩，回头朝Mallory他们快速投去一瞥。

“看来是的。”他回答。Q对此只是微笑。

 

军需官跟在Bond身后一个步子，他们在迈出MI6总部大门之前都没有再多说过一句话。事实上Bond依然没有觉得他与Q的关系如何改变，因为他从一开始就知道这个人足够危险，而现在对方只是展现出了他最真实的那一面。从某种程度上来说，他甚至能够理解Q的所作所为。

当然，大部分情况下，大英帝国依然万岁。Bond不忘在最后补上一句。

 

“所以，看起来只剩下我和你了。”Bond在前头懒洋洋的说。现在是伦敦刚过午夜，MI6总部之外的美丽城市胜景，即便被笼罩在了黑夜的披风之下也依然相当动人。他在Q的指引下继续前行，五分钟之后他们停在泰晤士河的正前方，湿冷的风裹挟着水汽拍打着Bond的脸颊。他眨了眨眼，决定回过头。

 

“看起来是的。”Q点点头，佯装正经的回答。“我猜我应该放你回去了。”

 

Bond挑起一根眉毛，“原来我还有回去的机会？”他轻松的将两手插进口袋里，在夜晚的天然遮蔽下摸索着手机。

 

“好吧，你捉住我了。”Q耸耸肩，“但是你的枪我的确邮寄回了你的公寓。”

 

“你有我的公寓地址？”Bond这下是真的有些吃惊，脸色也跟着略显难看。Q对此只是无辜的撇了撇嘴，“我当然有。James，看来你以为我对你的了解真的就仅限于你所允许的。如此天真。”Q对此微笑。

 

Bond眯起眼睛，他没有回答这个。“你的废话太多了，”他似乎终于感到了厌烦。“不介意我提醒的话，你不是还有一个炸弹需要引爆？”

 

Q凝视着Bond的眼睛，过了一会儿他收起微笑，“我确实有。”他的眼神阴郁而危险。然后他忽然向前一步，单手扶住Bond的右臂将他扯向自己，那力道远比Bond所想象过的要强大而沉稳的多，十指如同十字勾一般稳稳扣住Bond的半边身体。而紧接着，他们的嘴唇粘在了一起，Bond立刻松开下颚用力回吻回去，Q的嘴唇单薄而坚硬，舌尖和牙齿充满侵略性，Bond也不甘示弱，他咬破了他的下唇，让血腥的味道在他们的口腔之间弥漫开去。这味道远比Q自身的红茶气息来的浓烈，Bond觉得这适合他。

 

但显然，Q并不是这么想的。下一秒，他松开Bond的嘴唇，单手将对方猛的向后退去，另一只手则按下了通话键。

 

Q凝视着Bond坠入伦敦午夜的泰晤士河水之中，他舔着嘴角的伤口，用口型说了“bye bye”。

 

紧接着他发现Bond只是任由自己坠入泰晤士河水之中，同样嘴角高高翘起。他甚至心情相当好的有空用手比划了一个“call me”的手势。

 

而后Q发现自己的胸口在传出10秒倒计时的滴答声。他的面色一僵，随即咒骂着将在身上翻找那哔哔作响的手机，紧接着发现Bond还有空把他的拉链楼上了。亏他还好心的留了十秒以供对方反应，Q觉得自己相比之下实在是太心软了。

 

其结果导致就是花了六秒Q才找出手机，然后手忙脚乱的把那见鬼的东西猛扔了出去。等他从爆炸余波里直起身，几步冲向前，借着月光俯身看泰晤士河波光粼粼的河水时，Bond已经不知所踪。

 

起先他感到恼怒，但随后，某种无法言状的兴奋取而代之涌了上来，将他的血管充盈，大脑急速运转，指尖不受控制的颤抖。这意味他们以后还多的是机会见面，Q这样想着，用力眨了眨眼睛，不得不逼迫自己冷静下来，这是一种他在狙击镜里决定生死、或者是制作炸药时必须要求的精妙、亦或是创造全世界无人可破解的病毒时——那感受与这些都不同，他并非处于掌控权，他在争取。

 

这是一个他未曾染指的游戏，他未知输赢，不知赌注，甚至连玩法都无人可知。但Q心甘情愿，因为James Bond不仅是他的对手，他更是那美妙至极的最终奖品。

 

Q在原地站了好一会儿才想起自己还有活儿要干，于是他直起腰，转过身大步离开，在月光无法找到的地方露出了那个无人分享的微笑。

 

 

Fin.

 


	8. To My Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S00  
> silva写给James的一封信

信纸正面：

 

 

 

我敢肯定你不记得了，我亲爱的，但我确定我们是认识的。

 

那时候你们还年轻——是的，你们。你们有很多个，根据我的记忆是十一，妈咪的报告则是十三。剩余的两个在哪里想必你比我更清楚，James。

 

我们从未被正式的介绍过，你或许见过几份作为教程的任务报告，上面有一个简单的名字和黑发男人的照片，但也仅此而已。

 

英格兰需要她的士兵团结一致，但对于她的木偶，她需要它们分的越开越好。

 

不过尽管如此，我得到的依然比你多那么一些，通常是隔着审讯玻璃的，我站在妈咪身边，在玻璃窗的另一头，你们正举枪射击，或者接受询问。我只在必要的时候出声，给妈咪她想听的刻薄但诚恳的评语。

 

噢，提及往事，我必须告诉你这个，我亲爱的，即使是那时候，你也是M最喜欢的。你年轻气盛，勇敢，但也足够沉静。M从来不说，但我知道她喜欢你，因为她看你的眼神像在看我。

 

既然已经告诉你一个秘密，不妨再告诉你另一个吧，James，你也恰巧是我最喜欢的。

 

那时候你金发蓝眼，是最年轻的，但是最反叛的。你有点儿像小了二十岁的我，于是也理所当然的得到了所有人的注意。

 

当然，起初你的成绩并不算好，轻微的PTSD，是吗？我亲爱的，我知道在海军部队里都发生了什么，那在你的背景资料里都有，相信我，你会对于自己的隐私至少感到恼怒的。

 

M跟我聊起过你，惊喜吧？你知道她从不和任何人聊起任何人的。但她觉得你独特。她没再多说，但我明白她的意思，因为我有同样的体会：你不怎么厉害，也没有多少天赋，但你性格里的某样东西叫人吃惊，你像一块海绵，紧压便干瘪，吸水又膨胀。

 

理所当然的，你最后克服过去了，那似乎是我第一次真正的注意到你。受过创伤，却依旧过分的完好无损，你总是裹挟着一股子狠劲，固执的很。

 

James，你是怎么不把自己早早的弄碎的？……不，转念一想，我亲爱的，别告诉我，我想自己去探寻。

 

你的第一个任务时我还未离开。那时候我刚打尼泊尔归来，为期半个月的任务以一个相当无趣、但中规中矩的结果终了了。我回来，带着一根歪斜的小指和半截破碎的肋骨，才发现我们的小James在这两天前出了他的第一个任务。

 

说实话，那时候我是有点责怪妈咪的，她居然剥夺了我分享你的第一次的乐趣，我亲爱的，那可不公平，我和妈咪是平等的爱着你的。

 

但当然，我也并未在意太久，因为在我之后的第二天，你便回来了。带着浓浓的得意和伤痛，我差点儿要迎上去亲吻你身上的尘土和鲜血，好在防弹玻璃拦住了我。

 

噢，你肯定不记得这个，但你被M大声呵斥损坏太多公物时的表情简直精彩极了。不过是一个小小的取回任务，我亲爱的，但你却几乎要毁掉半个火车站。

必然的，如果是我能做的更好，花费的时间也肯定少得多，但如果那样的话，乐趣又在哪里呢？

 

无论如何，James。噢，回忆往事真是充满乐趣。

 

又是一桩你不知道的事情，我的James。

 

我曾经去过天幕庄园，很久很久以前，比你还早，比我还早。

 

那时候的天幕便是恍惚的找不着边的高地，断断续续的山脉相连，背对着光，看起来一切都像攒动的阴影。在其间要找到一丝绿色都难得很，浓厚的夕阳里一切都是火红色的。

 

但其实我喜欢那个地方，荒无人烟的，寂寥，浅显易懂的很，哪怕是携带着危险的，它也没有掩盖的意思。

 

所以，你爸爸妈妈，他们是从那座山峰坠下的？我亲爱的，这个是你得告诉我的，这里有太多的山了。

 

我并非有意惹你生气，James，只是陈述事实，以及丁点的好奇心。

以及：谁说好奇心会害死猫的？放在猫食里的毒药才会。

 

 

巧的很，我亲爱的，你将要被派去杀死第一个目标的时候，我恰好出行了一个任期未知的间谍任务。年份你知道，地点你也知道。妈咪没有给我送行，她为什么要呢？但我希望她有，因为那至少会让我心宽一些。

 

后来的事你我都知道，一如既往的，我比你知道的更多一点。必须的说，那里的审讯顾问不是一个聪明人，他只是暴力崇拜者，于是我可怜的肋骨只能反复的被折断又接上；三个月后，他们意识到这样什么都逼不出，除了不间断的浪费石膏和消毒水儿；于是他们便又换了一个人，这个人，我亲爱的，是一个能手，他会用最微小的力量达到最大程度的伤害。疼痛吗？是的。无休无止，永无尽头。

 

但更多的是叫你发狂的，那些丁丁点点的诱惑。来自死亡的诱惑，因为那时候我便意识到了，妈咪不会来救我，没人会。

 

我还想过你，James，我想过M是否会把你喊进那间办公室里，在红木桌上推来一叠机密任务，你会昂首挺胸的，用坚定的不会颤抖的手指掀开封页，然后看到一个从未见过的名字和一张似曾相识的照片。你会端庄的站起来，以沉稳而快速的步伐踏出那办公室，搭上第一班前往我所在的地狱的航班。

 

但很快，我混沌的大脑便想到了，你只杀了一个人，还未领到杀人执照，踏入这里你只会死。妈咪不会让你来。我还试图计算你在这几个月里杀了第二个人的可能，但后来转念一想，为什么呢？即使你杀了第二个人，晋升为双零级别的特工，但是妈咪不会让你来，这又有什么办法呢？你也不会自己来找我，你根本不知道我。

 

从某种角度来说，我亲爱的，我和你同等的固执。因为即使在那样的一刻，我依然觉得除了你，没有别人能救得了我了。思极至此，我只好咬开一颗糖果自我安慰。

另：你有想过，猫粮里的毒药是谁加的吗？

 

 

说了这么多我自己的事，James，想必你也厌烦了。让我们说说些轻松的罢。

 

我们的第一次见面，在我的小岛上，那是否吓到你了？好吧，我必须承认，我给你的自我介绍未免有些不客套。但无论如何，这是我费尽心思能找到的最令人映像深刻的方法了。至少我是希望如此的，我要你记住我，牢牢的，深入骨髓的。至于妈咪，我相信她早就忘不了我。

 

事实上，你比我记忆中的要厉害的多了，小James，就连你的发色都深刻了一些，原来他们是柔嫩的亮金色，但你的眼睛，噢，我亲爱的，你的眼睛是最叫我惊诧的。他们曾经是明亮的，杀意腾腾的蓝色，而现在，你的眼神看起来居然比我还死。

 

这是为什么？我亲爱的，和那个女郎有关系吗？我在监控录像上远远的见过她一面，是不是叫Vesper？她是个甜心。但我亲爱的，你看起来被伤透了心。我还以为妈咪早就告诉过你，干特工这行的，爱情便是毒药。这词儿土气的很，我知道，但你必须承认，说的的确很有道理。否则你落得的下场就会像你的女郎一样，或者像我一样。

 

所以，让我瞧瞧。至少你还是个巨大的危险品，不是吗？James，你从来都不会让对你不怀好意的人好过，你还记得在日内瓦的任务吗？是的，我补了课，我亲爱的，我怎么能放过如此之多的趣事呢？你对那名俄罗斯特工的睾丸所做的事真是残忍极了，我必须说，你可比我的审讯官们粗野太多，换了是我，我可一点也不想让你审我。但这话该怎么说呢？都是他自讨苦吃的，对不对？噢，我亲爱的，就为了这点，我可真是喜欢你。

 

而且显然的，妈咪远没有我来的宠爱你，她从来不宠孩子，因为教育丛书上说那对孩子不好。

 

但她的确把你射下了火车顶，不是吗？她不是亲自下手的，可正是因此，她更加可恶了，我说的没错吧？她就是不肯亲自把你推下去，非要别人代劳，然后做的好像与自己不相干，好像这都是英格兰在背后操纵着她的人偶线。可这不是英格兰的罪恶，这是她自己一个人的。她知道这个，是不是？她知道，但还是一而再再而三的犯同一个错误。

 

所以，告诉我，James。你有后悔过吗？你本可以就这么死去的，轻悄悄的，黯然无息的，就此步入永恒。

 

我猜你肯定没有。

我说的是不是？James？因为我也没有。

 

我们是如此之相像，亲爱的，你无法意想到的相像。我是看着你一步步变成我的，并且一点儿也没有阻止你，我本可以提前警告你，我们的妈咪是个怎么样的人，但我没有。我需要的是一个伤痕累累的、被打碎又重组无数次的James Bond，不是double-O seven，也不是当初那个完好无损又倔强冷硬的小James。

 

或许我欠你一句道歉，James。但同样的，我并不后悔，我的计划需要你，没有你一切都不成。

 

 

无论如何。接下去的计划——倘若走向一如我预计的话——那必然是非常的紧凑的。我或许没有机会再写几个字，尽管我十分的想要再等等，想要再看看，但显然的，我们现在紧缺的便是时间。

 

这份信是指名道姓的给你的，James，所以必然你也知道我计划的结局。而且，我必须坦诚，此刻所有的一切都跟着我的小小计划进行的非常顺利，所以显而易见的，这也是寄出这封信的恰当时机。

 

我就将去天幕庄园，或者说回到那里。因为这也是你们所去的地方。利用你的小黑客给我指明方向吗，James？多么的体贴可人。

 

 

以及：我真的好奇。

 

她有没有告诉过你我的名字？究竟有没有？不是Raoul Silva，不是那个虚假的，恶心的，堆砌着恐惧和刻骨伤痛的名字。都不是，是我的名字。原本的，只属于我和她的那个名字。

 

她有没有告诉过你？你究竟知不知道？

 

 

 

背面：

 

 

Tennyson ‘In Memoriam’*

  
Be near me when my light is low,  
When the blood creeps, and the nerves prick   
And tingle; and the heart is sick,   
And all the wheels of Being slow.

  
Be near me when the sensuous frame   
Is rack’d with pangs that conquer trust;   
And Time, a maniac scattering dust,   
And Life, a Fury slinging flame. 

Be near me when my faith is dry,   
And men the flies of latter spring,   
That lay their eggs, and sting and sing   
And weave their petty cells and die. 

Be near me when I fade away,   
To point the term of human strife,   
And on the low dark verge of life   
The twilight of eternal day.   
I cannot love thee as I ought,   
For love reflects the thing beloved;   
My words are only words, and moved   
Upon the topmost froth of thought.

 

（*：《缅怀》作者坦尼森，也就是M夫人的丈夫最喜欢的诗人。）

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
